


Egg's Of The Heart

by Crossoversaremylife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossoversaremylife/pseuds/Crossoversaremylife
Summary: Harry James Potter is now Harrison James Black-Lupin. Sirius and Remus blood adopts him and they go to Japan to have a fair trial Sirius is a free man and they are living in a Black home in Japan the next day Harrison wakes up to find four eggs on his pillow.





	1. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin

Chapter One

Sirius and Remus looked at their godson it was third year Harry was sleeping in Gryffindor tower. Sirius hissed ''We are his guardian's Remus we deserve to have him not those monster's I want him away from this I don't want him to have to fight he's 13 years old he should be playing and being a kid not fighting we should just deage him back to 11 years old and take him Remus''

Remus said ''And go where Siri you're on the run I'm a werewolf''

Sirius said ''We can take him to Japan we can buy a home I can have a trial there and then we can live and protect him there.''

Remus looked at his mate and said ''Okay then let's do that'' Remus picked up Harry and Harry mumbled snuggling into Remus's chest. Sirius looked at Remus in shock and Remus said ''Well were you joking or what.''

Sirius grinned and packed Harry's things and looked and saw Ron awake Ron said ''You can't just...''

Sirius growled ''Yes I can Obliviate'' he put Ron back to sleep and they left the dorm room and Hogwarts altogether.

Sirius went into Gringotts and the goblin said ''Sirius Black''

Sirius said ''I need to speak to the black family goblin.''

The goblin growled ''Fine straight down the hallway last door in front of you'' Sirius and Remus walked in with the still sleeping boy.

Ragnook looked up and said ''Lord Black''

Sirius said ''I need to transfer my funds to Japan and I need a deaging potion''

The goblin's eyes widened and he said ''It will cost 1000 galleons because the potion is illegal here because it uses blood and we only have one here.''

Sirius said ''Deal.''

Ragnook nodded and said ''I will get the paperwork and the potion I'm guessing you want to do the same to the boy's vault's'' Sirius nodded and Ragnook said ''He will have papers to sign too.''

Harry opened his eyes when he was shaken, he mumbled ''Five more minute's Neville''

Remus said ''Not Neville Harry''

Harry said ''Remus!'' and hugged him and he turned and yelped ''Sirius!'' jumping into Sirius's arms.

Sirius whispered ''Oh Harry'' he hugged him back.

Harry said ''Where are we?''

Sirius answered ''We are in Gringotts do you want to come with me and Remus we can be a family I can give you a normal life no Voldemort no Dumbledore just you me and Remus I know Voldemort killed Lily and James but I want to raise you how they would want you to be raised.''

Harry whispered ''You want me'' he looked at Remus.

Remus said ''Of course we do''

Sirius nodded and Harry whispered ''Yes please''

Sirius and Remus smiled and the goblin looked at them and handed the potion to Harry and said ''Two drops of blood in the potion and I personally threw in a blood adoption potion inside of there so we will need your blood Mr. Black and Lupin.''

Sirius immediately added his blood and looked at Remus and Remus said ''I'm a werewolf it's illegal''

The goblin sneered and said ''Here not everywhere else''

Remus looked at Sirius and then added his blood to the potion and Harry said ''Do I drink it what's going to happen?''

The goblin looked at the boy and answered ''You will be deaged four years so you will be nine years old and you will have Sirius and Remus's blood so you will be their son you might keep some features of James and Lily Potter.'' Harry looked at the blood red potion and took it from Sirius and swallowed in three gulps.

Harry fell asleep and then was whimpering in his sleep Remus said ''What happened?''

The goblin said ''The blood adoption Potion is changing his DNA he fell asleep so the child wouldn't feel as much pain as he would if he was awake.'' Harry started to get smaller and his hair grew longer to the top of his waist his features changed to prominent Black features and his skin turned a light brownish tan color. Remus grinned and the goblin growled ''Since you're his parents we don't need him to sign just you to transfer all of his vaults to Japan.'' Sirius and Remus signed and the goblin said ''It shall be done we deducted the galleons for the potion from your account Mr. Black and we have sent everything regarding your case to Japan's ministry of magic you will be a free man there and everywhere else once they give you a trial.''

Sirius nodded and said ''Thank you'' they went to walk out.

The goblin said ''Dumbledore is out there with his order one of the goblin's I believe Griphook told them about you being here don't worry he will be killed once you leave. You can use the international floo in my office'' he walked over and put a hand on a brick and he pushed and a fireplace appeared and the goblin handed them floo powder and said ''Ministry of Japan'' Sirius and Remus copied him and they were gone and so was the fire place just as Dumbledore walked into the office Ragnook was pouring himself some tea from the table next to his wall of weapon's.

Sirius and Remus walked out and had wands pointed and a tan skinned Japanese male walked out and said ''Sirius Black Remus Lupin'' they nodded and Sirius put out his hands and cuffs appeared and the man said ''Its just until your trial we have a courtroom ready for you your mate can stay out here with your boy you will be given a truth serum and then be judge based on your answers.''

Sirius said ''Ok'' he was taken to a separate room and Remus sat down with Harry in his arms. Remus looked and he had gotten smaller since they had arrived. He looked around nine years old close to ten.

Two hours later

Sirius walked out and Harry was running around talking to the secretary and eating cookies. Sirius walked over to Remus and said ''You are looking at a free man and we are now citizens of the Japan ministry Sirius Black-Lupin Remus Black-Lupin and their lovely son Harrison Black-Lupin if Dumbledore even steps foot into Japan he will be sent back to England in handcuffs.''

Harry ran over and squealed ''Siri!'' and jumped him.

Sirius chuckled ''Shall we go and see our house my loves'' the black family already had a home in Japan Harry nodded and snuggled his head into Sirius's neck and sighed softly.

An hour later

Harry was skipping around the outside of the new house he ran inside and saw that the house elves had cleaned everything already Sirius and Remus didn't want him going inside until the house elves got rid of all the harmful and cursed objects they were now in the basement that was locked so Harry couldn't go down there. Harry ran to his room and saw the black and blue room with a starry night sky as the ceiling he mumbled ''Wow.''

Sirius walked in and said ''I'm glad you like it pup''

Harry ran to the canopy bed and said ''Thank you daddy'' Sirius froze and Harry said ''I mean Siri sorry.''

Sirius tucked him in and said ''You can call me Daddy Harry I am your father now and so is Remus I just don't want you to think I'm trying to take the place of Lily and James because I would never do that''

Harry mumbled ''Your my daddy I don't know Lily or James so many people call me a copy of them when I don't even know them I love them but they aren't here they didn't save me you did'' he closed his eyes and mumbled ''I love you daddy'' and snuggled into his blankets going to sleep tired from his long day. Sirius left and they didn't see the four eggs that appeared beside Harry's head one was Green and Sliver another Blue and Bronze another Scarlet and Gold and the last one Yellow and Black.


	2. Blue and Bronze Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nao the Ravenclaw egg hatches.

Chapter Two

Harry woke up and sat up and yawned softly and looked up and saw the ceiling had changed to cloudy blue sky and he grinned and got up and screamed when he saw four eggs on his pillow. Sirius and Remus ran in Remus was in boxer's and Sirius was in a t-shirt they had their wands out and Harry looked at them and yelped ''Did I have babies!'' Sirius and Remus looked at each other and looked at the four eggs that were Hogwarts house colors. Sirius bust out laughing when he realized what Harry had asked.

Remus chuckled and said ''Um Harry humans can't lay eggs pup.''

Harry yelped ''Then why are their eggs in my bed then!''

Remus face frowned up looking at the eggs and he said ''I don't know.''

Harry climbed on his bed and picked up the Blue and Bronze egg and mumbled ''It's warm'' he looked at his parents and grinned.

Remus said ''We should see if there's anything about Egg's being born to human's in the library.''

Harry said ''I'm going to build a little pouch so I can take them with me I don't want to leave them.'' Sirius poked the Scarlet and Gold one and Harry said ''Daddy don't poke my egg'' and picked them up and cradled them in his arms.

Sirius said ''We can make a pouch in the living room'' Harry nodded and walked downstairs Remus had gone to the library on the third floor. Sirius conjured some wood and some fabric and some tiny pillows to rest the eggs on.

Sirius watched Harry draw the lines on the wood so he could know where he was supposed to cut. Sirius smiled and Harry looked up and said ''Cut here Daddy''

Sirius lifted his wand and said ''Diffindo'' and Harry watched as the wood was cut along the line he had made. He grinned and then put the next one down and Sirius did the same thing until all of the pieces were cut. Harry watched as his case was built using magic. He grinned and then Sirius let him use his wand to use the sticking charm so he could stick the fabric to the inside and outside of his case and used Cushioning Charms on the pillow and the sides of the new home for the eggs.

He placed the eggs inside and grinned and said ''It's perfect daddy'' he shut the top and Sirius added the Hogwarts crests to the top of the box and slitting them in front of the box so the eggs would have little doors for each on. Harry grinned and said ''Thank you''

Sirius said ''Your welcome pup'' and rubbed his head and Harry took his eggs to the sofa and sat down and watched the eggs waiting for them to hatch.

Sirius walked into the library and Remus was reading a small book and he said ''This book appeared in front of me Sirius''

Sirius looked at the book it said ''The egg of the heart.''

Remus said ''I think this is about Harry's eggs Sirius''

Harry was downstairs he looked at the wall of books and bit his bottom lip he still remembered when he was younger the Dursleys would never let him read even when Dudley never touched the books, they just gathered dust on the self in the corner of the room. He mumbled ''I can't read I'm not smart at all''

A small voice said ''Yes you can'' Harry yelped when the blue and bronze egg floated up and a crack formed on the side and a blue haired tiny person popped out. He had on a tiny blue and bronze scarf on and glasses on the top of his head and a book on his side. He said ''My name is Nao I'm your Shugo Chara your would be self well one of them.'' He looked at the other eggs and grinned he was the first one to hatch awesome.

Harry grinned and said ''My name is Harry''

Nao said ''I know now Chara Change'' and glasses appeared on his eyes and he ran to the book shelf and started grabbing books and started to read them with a happy smile on his face and Nao nodded and went to his shoulder and sat down and started to read the book with him. Sirius and Remus walked downstairs and saw the tiny Harry with long blue hair that went to the chara's lower back. Sirius squealed and ran over and snatched the tiny harry off of big Harry's shoulder.

He said ''Remus look at the mini Harry it's so cute.''

Mini Harry yelped ''Hey! Let go of me! I was reading'' Harry looked up knocked out of his Chara change when Sirius squealed Harry took Nao back and Nao floated to his shoulder and hid behind Harry's hair peaking out behind the curtain of hair.

Harry said ''This Nao my first Shugo Chara he came from the Ravenclaw colored egg''

Nao said ''Hello''

Sirius and Remus cooed and Nao snickered and Harry said ''These are my parents Remus and Sirius.'' Remus told Harry about the Eggs even though he already knew from what Nao told him he just put two and two together.

Harry spent the day with his parents and Remus said ''You start Seiyo Academy next week isn't that exciting.''

Harry asked ''What if no one likes me like my last muggle school?''

Remus answered ''They will love you Harry''

Harry looked at his Papa and nodded slowly and said ''If you think so''

Sirius said ''We don't think so we know so and if anyone's mean to you, we will curse them''

Remus nodded and said ''Wait a minute no we won't!''

Sirius snickered and said ''You already agreed Remmy you can't take it back.''

He ran off and Remus went after him and Nao whispered ''They are like children'' Harry giggled and covered his mouth. Nao grinned at his human.


	3. Ikuto and Amu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison meets Amu and then runs into Ikuto.

Chapter Three

Harrison looked at the big school and gulped he was going to the fifth grade he was supposed to be in the fourth grade but he had scored higher so he had been placed in the fifth grade. He sighed softly and Nao said ''You can do it Harry!'' he had mini pompom's out and he was shaking them. Harrison giggled softly at his chara and he nodded and said ''I can do this!'' and walked into the school and ran right into a pink haired girl with two chara's following her Nao winced and said ''Are you ok Harry?''

Harrison said ''I'm fine Nao''

Nao nodded and grinned and Harry stood up and the girl whispered ''You have a guardian Chara too''

Harrison looked and nodded and said ''You have two''

The girl said ''I have another egg but it hasn't hatched.'' She squeaked when a tiny locket flew from her pouch and into Harry's hand. Harry looked at the locket in shock and tried to give it back but it wouldn't go back to her.

The girl said ''I think it wants to stay with you''

Harrison said ''My name is Black-Lupin Harrison.''

The girl smiled and said ''Hinamori Amu'' they shook hands.

Harry asked ''Um do you know where the fifth-year classroom is?''

Amu asked ''Oh you're in my grade''

Harry blushed and said ''I was pushed ahead when I took the entering exams''

Amu took his hand said ''I'll take you''

Harry said ''Thank you Amu.'' Amu grinned at him and looked and saw the locket in Nao's hand he was staring at it and holding onto it happily. Harry followed Amu to the classroom and he walked into the classroom and the teacher looked and said ''You must be Lupin-San.''

Harry nodded and said ''Hello''

The girl's squealed at the cuteness Harry sat down beside Amu and Nao was talking to Amu's Chara's.

After school

Harry ran out of the schoolyard he couldn't wait to get home to tell his parents about Amu Nao floated behind him and Harry ran around the corner and slammed right into a body. Ikuto was on his way to Easter from school when he was hit by a tiny person he groaned and looked and a boy was on top of him. The boy sat down on top of him and groaned ''Ow'' he looked down at him and his cheeks turned red and the tan skinned child backed up and yelped ''I'm sorry!'' hitting the wall.

Ikuto said ''I'm fine kid'' he looked at the Chara behind him and it was like Yoru a mini version of the boy in front of him.

Yoru said ''How you doin?'' Nao's cheeks turned red and he squeaked and flew into the boy's hair Ikuto chuckled softly and Yoru looked at Ikuto asked ''Was it something I said''

Ikuto stood up and held out his hand and said ''Your getting your pants dirty'' the boy looked at his hand and took it and Ikuto helped him up. The boy brushed off his pants and Ikuto said ''Are you going to give me your name.''

The boy said ''Oh my name is Harrison well Black-Lupin Harrison this is Nao'' Nao peaked out and then disappeared back behind his hair.

Ikuto said ''Tsukiyomi Ikuto this is my guardian Chara Yoru.''

Yoru grinned cheekily and Harrison looked at his watch and squeaked ''I have to go!'' and said ''I'm sorry again'' and bowed and he said ''Come on Nao!'' and took off again. Ikuto looked at his hand that was still tingling where their hands had touched.

Yoru said ''Ikuto the key is glowing-nya and he has more eggs then that Amu girl I smelled them'' Ikuto looked at the key on his violin case and the key was glowing.

He mumbled ''Interesting'' he put his hands in his pockets and said ''Come on Yoru I'm sure we will run into him again.'' Yoru floated after him and looked back and the boy was now gone.

Harrison ran into his house and Remus and Sirius were each doing something in the living room Sirius looked and grinned and said ''How was your first day pup''

Harrison grinned and said ''I met a girl named Amu she has two Chara's then I met a boy named Ikuto and his Chara Yoru I ran into them running home.'' Harrison's cheeks turned red and Sirius and Remus looked at each other and Harrison said ''What?''

Sirius pouted and Remus said ''Nothing you just blushed when you were talking about him.''

Harrison yelped ''I did not!'' and ran off and said ''Come on Nao let's go to the library.''

Nao hung onto him and they went up the stairs and Sirius said ''He's too young to like someone''

Remus hummed ''I don't think he knows that he likes him yet he may just find him cute.''

Sirius said ''He should think he has cooties or something'' Remus smirked at his mate and said ''That's girl's Siri'' Sirius hissed ''Same thing'' and huffed and went back to moving the furniture to put it were he wanted it to be.


	4. Gryffindor Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilo is born from the Gryffindor Egg. Harrison needs some courage.

Chapter Four- Gryffindor Egg

Harrison woke up to Nao hovering above him reading a book while floating he said ''Your dad's left Sirius had to talk to the magical minster here in Japan and Remus is looking at store fronts to open up a bookstore since the laws here aren't against creatures.'' Harrison nodded and got up and got dressed and went downstairs to make him something for lunch. Nao floated around in the air humming contently. Harrison looked at the Chara and grinned at him. He looked at his other three eggs it had been two weeks since Nao was born, he wondered which egg would hatch next.

Ikuto was walking to school he had escaped his room before his mother had walked into his room, he tossed his backpack over his shoulder and said ''Come on Yoru I would rather not be late for school.''

Yoru said ''Coming Nya'' and floated faster with a fish in his mouth. Ikuto was passing the elementary school when he saw Harrison walking with his head in a book. His Chara was sitting on his head being his eyes for him. Ikuto said ''Harrison.''

The boy stopped and looked up and said ''Ikuto'' and smiled Ikuto's cheeks warmed up.

He asked ''There's a brand-new ice cream shop that opened do you want to go with me?''

Harrison's cheeks turned bright red and he opened his mouth and the bell rang and he squeaked ''I have to go to class.'' He ran off and Ikuto smirked and finished his walk to his school.

Nao asked ''Are we going?'' Harrison mumbled ''I don't know what if he doesn't like me what if he thinks I'm a freak like everyone else'' Nao frowned at him and Harrison mumbled ''It's true.'' Nao looked and heard shaking and he looked at the Scarlet and Gold egg shaking it stopped again. Nao patted Harrison's head and Harrison looked at him and Nao said ''I'm sure you can do it'' and put his thumb's up and Harrison grinned at him and the scarlet and gold egg shook one more time Nao didn't tell Harri about the egg shaking.

Amu walked into the classroom and said ''Harrison''

Harri looked at her and smiled and said ''Amu'' Ran Miki and Suu the green Chara was a new addition she must have hatched the day before floated over to Nao and started talking to the other Chara.

Amu said ''I told the other guardians about you and they want to meet you.''

Harrison said ''When''

Amu said ''This afternoon after school'' Harrison bit his lip he wanted to go meet Ikuto after school Amu said ''It will be fun and Nao can meet the other Chara's.''

He said ''Um sure'' and egg shook in his bag he didn't notice but the Chara's did Amu grinned and said ''Ok are you sure you can say no if you have other plan's''

Harrison said ''I think I'm fine Amu my dads aren't at home so I'm fine I'll call them just in case.''

Amu said ''Ok follow me after class.'' Harrison nodded and Nao floated into his hands and he looked at Harrison trying to pay attention to the teacher. Harrison thought ''I wish I had courage like when I was a Gryffindor in school'' he sighed he didn't want to let Amu down but he also liked Ikuto and Ikuto had practically asked him on a date and he didn't get to answer him he hated being a coward.

Nadeshiko and the other guardians looked up when Amu walked in with a small long-haired tan skinned child with a mini him on his shoulder. Amu said ''Sorry I'm late you guys this is Harrison he's new he has a Chara too.''

Harrison smiled softly and said ''Hi'' Nao was pouting but nodding at them never the less.

Amu asked''Harri are you ok?''

Harrison opened his mouth and said ''I'm…''

A voice said ''Character Change'' Harrison gained two wolf ears on the top of his head and his eyes took on a golden tone and he said ''Amu I have to go I have someone I have to meet sorry'' he grinned at her showing off cute tiny fangs and said ''Nice ta meet ya'' at the other's and looked at Nao and said ''Come on Nya'' and grabbed the floating Chara and ran out of the garden.

Harrison felt free he jumped over the fence and ran quickly to Ikuto's school.

Ikuto said ''He's not coming come on Yoru'' Yoru pouted and said ''Ok Nya'' and they started to leave when a voice squeaked ''Wait'' Ikuto turned and he was pounced on. He grunted ''Ow we have to stop meeting like this'' he looked and saw Harrison on top of him with golden eyes and wolf ears and then the features were gone.

Harrison's face turned red slowly and he yelped ''I'm sorry I'm sorry'' and got off of Ikuto and there was a tiny snicker and Ikuto and Harrison looked and saw another mini Harrison with red hair inside of blue and golden eyes with a fluffy wolf tail and ears on top of his head he said ''Nice to meet ya Harri I'm Kilo your coolest Chara ever'' and held out two finger's to make a peace sign. Nao huffed ''I was born first so I'm the coolest'' Kilo looked at him and deadpanned ''You're the nerdy one'' Nao and Kilo started yelling at one another and Harrison Ikuto and Yoru just stared at them.

Ikuto asked ''Was there a reason you knocked me over again.''

Harrison turned red and he mumbled ''I wanted to accept going to the ice cream shop with you''

Ikuto's eyes widened and he smirked at him and said ''Alright then but it has to be this weekend my stepfather has demanded I come to see him I was waiting to tell you that since I don't have a phone number for you''

Harrison said ''Oh ok'' he handed him a strip of paper and stood up and said ''Kilo Nao stop fighting please'' Nao shut his mouth and Kilo huffed and Harrison grinned and took both Chara's and hugged them to his chest.

Ikuto asked ''What's this?''

Harrison ran off and answered once he reached a good enough distance ''My cellphone number.'' He grinned and waved and said ''Bye Ikuto Yoru see you this weekend!'' Ikuto waved once and Yoru waved happily.


	5. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and Ikuto's Ice-cream date.
> 
> Next Chapter is going to have Dumbledore bashing in it yay can't wait to right it.

Chapter Five- Date

Harrison blinked at his closet it was Saturday he was going to the ice-cream shop to meet Ikuto in a little bit. He couldn't decide Kilo said ''I still think the wolf hoodie would be perfect for you'' Harrison sighed and said ''I'm not wearing the wolf hoodie with the ears Kilo'' Kilo pouted and Nao said ''I think the checkered outfit with the tie would be cute'' Kilo said ''No way that's to much like the school uniform'' he stuck out his tongue. Harrison hummed and went to the mirror and closed his eyes and pictured a red and white checkered long sleeved hoodie that showed off his flat stomach he looked at the scar on his stomach and then it was hidden with a glamor he had on short's that came to his knees and he had on a black belt with paw prints going around the belt to appease Kilo and Nao and he had on boots with laces on the side.

He put his hair up in a ponytail and spun around and said ''Cute enough'' his Chara's put up two thumbs and Harrison grinned and nodded happy that everyone was satisfied.

Ikuto looked at the snacks in the window across the street from the ice-cream shop should he replace Amu's tart he did break it. He sighed and Yoru said ''Pocky Ikuto I want Pocky Nya!'' Ikuto said ''After ice-cream'' Yoru pouted ''Okay Nya'' he sat on Ikuto's shoulder kicking his leg's and Yoru said ''Look Nya'' and Ikuto turned and saw Harrison walking on the other side of the street looking around. Ikuto said ''Yoru'' cat ears popped onto his head he jumped on the street lamp and then over to the other street lamp on the right side of the street. He jumped down when Harrison stopped in front of the Ice-Cream shop and Harrison yelped Ikuto smirked and said ''Hello Harrison.''

Harrison smiled at him and said ''Hello'' Ikuto put his hands in his pockets and said ''Let's go'' Harrison grinned and opened the door and Ikuto walked in behind him. Yoru was floating in between the two Chara's that came with Harrison. Ikuto watched Harrison look at all the ice-cream the shop had to offer and he stuck out his tongue to the side concentrating. Harrison said ''I want a scoop of peach and some vanilla in the middle and then a scoop of strawberry please'' the lady at the young boy.

She grinned and said ''Of course dear'' she looked at Ikuto and said ''You dear''

Ikuto said ''Chocolate three scoops please.''

The woman nodded and said ''That comes to 175 yen'' Ikuto nodded and gave her the money and she handed over the ice-cream.

They went outside and there was a nice breeze outside and Ikuto said ''There's a park near here.''

Harrison grinned and nodded and followed Ikuto holding onto his ice-cream his Chara's had spoons digging into the ice-cream already they started eating the peach one and he whined ''Really I haven't even tried it yet!'' his Chara's yelped ''Float away!'' and they floated away faster with their spoons. Harrison grumbled angrily and licked the Peach one and his eyes widened and he mumbled ''Wow!'' it was fresh and tasted creamy. He cast a charm over it to keep it from melting and discreetly over Ikuto's so his wouldn't melt either.

Ikuto felt a warmth settle over his cone in his hand and he almost dropped his ice-cream but he didn't he looked at Harrison to see if he felt anything the boy was happily licking his ice-cream like nothing happened. Ikuto mumbled ''Strange'' Yoru was siting on Ikuto's hand licking his ice-cream Ikuto smirked and shook his head and Yoru asked ''What'' with ice-cream covering his mouth and Kilo floated over and wiped his chin with a paw covered hand and he then floated back over to Harrison and sat on his shoulder. Ikuto chuckled when Yoru's face turned red Yoru huffed and said ''It's not funny Ikuto!'' and Ikuto smirked and rubbed his head. They arrived at the park and they sat on a bench and Harrison hummed and Ikuto said ''Tell me where you're from Harri.''

Harrison hummed ''I'm from Britain and Scotland I went to a boarding school in Scotland for a bit my dad's adopted me before we came here they were my real parents best friends'' Ikuto put his ice-cream out so Yoru could eat some Harrison was down to the Vanilla he was playing with the wrapping around the cone. He continued and said ''My aunt and Uncle weren't very nice so when my godfather met me, he wanted to take me but laws got in the way.''

He rubbed his stomach lightly and Nao and Kilo rubbed their head's in his head. Ikuto watched this and he said ''My stepfather is not a nice man and my mother ignores it in her depression I have a little sister Utau she's a singer'' he got this smile on his face and he said ''My father is missing but he's out there I know it one day I'm going to find him.''

Harrison grinned and finished his ice-cream and stood up and put his hands behind his back and said ''Come on let's play it's depressing talking about the past all that matters is the future.''

Ikuto smirked at him and stood up throwing his cone in the trash can and cat ears popped on his head and he said ''I'll give you a head start'' Harrison giggled and ran off his wolf ears popped onto his head he took off.

Three hours later

Amu yelped when she saw Ikuto at her balcony door with a bag he knocked on the window and she said ''What do you want?''

Ikuto sighed and lifted the bag and said ''I wanted to give you these''

Amu opened the door and her Chara's floated over and they said ''Wow!''

Ikuto said ''There they are to replace the tart thing'' he jumped off the balcony and walked away smirking today was a good day he closed his eyes and he saw Harrison picking out Pocky sticks and other sweets. He hummed softly and Yoru grinned at Ikuto and sat on his shoulder swinging his tail back and forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so one of my readers told me that I totally made a mistake when I wrote the price so I think I fixed it but I'm not really sure if I did it right sorry lol so I did 175.


	6. Losing the twinkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's plans go down the toilet

Chapter Six- Losing the Twinkle

The next morning after Sirius took Harry

Hermione growled when Harry and Ron hadn't come down Harry would have come down already. She snarled and walked into the boy's dorm's and Harry's bed was empty and all of his stuff was gone. She said ''Ronald wake up!'' and hit him.

Ron groaned ''Mione go away''

Hermione hissed ''Get up Harry's gone!''

Ron grunted ''I don't care''

Hermione growled ''Well we have to tell Dumbledore get up get up!''

Ron grunted and sat up and said ''He took his stuff''

Hermione rolled her eyes and said ''Come on Ronald''

Dumbledore sighed softly sipping his morning tea in his office he didn't except Sirius to escape Azkaban but now he was on the run again so that was fine as long as he stayed away from Harry it was fine he wouldn't be truly free maybe he could use Grimmauld Place all that Black knowledge would go to good use he supposed. He popped a lemon drop in his mouth and then he looked when there was a knock at the door and said ''Come in Miss Granger Mr. Weasley''

Ron went for the Lemon drop's and Dumbledore chuckled and Hermione said ''Harry is missing''

Dumbledore almost choked on his lemon drop he said ''He might be somewhere in the castle my dear girl.''

Ron spoke while chewing he said ''He took all of his stuff his map and even the cloak.''

Dumbledore did choke that time he hissed ''What!'' he lost the twinkle in his eyes for a moment and then he said ''It's fine we will find him he might still be in the castle.'' An owl flew in and it dropped a letter in front of him it flew away. Dumbledore opened it and read:

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

I am the Black Family goblin Ragnook I am now the Potter family goblin as well as requested by Harry James Potter's new Guardians Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and Griphook has been beheaded for the stolen funds and artifacts that he allowed you and Molly Weasley steal from the Potter heir your vaults and the Weasley family vaults have been frozen due to the fact they are now empty after we put the money and property back into the Potter family vaults. You should also know that Harry Potter is no longer has a marriage contract with Ginny Molly Weasley at the request of his new parents. Have a very nice day.

Sincerely,

The Black Family goblin Ragnook

Dumbledore choked again and tried to pat his chest Hermione said ''Professor''

Dumbledore hissed ''Leave NOW!'' the two children hurried from the room just as there was a huge crash in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore growled ''No!'' how could this happen. He needed get the order back together right now he needed to find Sirius and Remus now they couldn't have left the country Sirius was wanted. Dumbledore breathed out and in and said ''Ok, Ok they are here in England or either Scotland.'' He nodded and got a twinkle back in his eyes he needed to get it out there that Harry Potter has been kidnapped by Sirius Black and a werewolf. He put a lemon drop back into his mouth and he smiled said ''Ok but the goblin's I can't do anything with them until I find the boy.''

Three weeks later

Nothing they had nothing absolutely nothing he growled ''They must be in the woods have you searched there in the caves.''

Moody said ''Yes we have Albus and nothing no traces''

Hagrid said ''I searched da forbidden forest nothing there either.''

Albus growled and sighed and Molly said ''We have to find him Headmaster''

Albus said ''We will find him Molly it's only a matter of time''

Severus sneered and said ''Why aren't we looking aboard''

Albus said ''No not until we look everywhere here they couldn't have left England it's not possible.''

Severus said ''I have a potion on stasis I'm going to leave''

Albus said ''Make sure no one on the dark side has the boy Severus''

Severus said ''No one has the boy''

Molly said ''Sure they don't have him''

Severus sneered and drawled ''How is it being poorer than usual Weasley'' smirking when she opened her mouth in outrage. Severus left the run-down kitchen and apparated to his home and he looked at Sirius Black and Severus grunted ''Is he ok?''

Sirius said ''I didn't know you cared'' Severus sneered and Sirius said ''He's fine he's happy and being a child, he had a date the other day as a matter of fact''

Severus hummed and said ''Good'' and said ''Leave now''

Sirius grinned and said ''Of course Severus'' and there was a pop signaling he had left. Severus was glad the boy was safe and happy he cared for Harry even if he didn't show it, he was glad Dumbledore's plans were failing. He went to his kitchen and made him a cup of hot coco and sighed happily he loved seeing Dumbledore's eyes without their twinkle.

Sirius walked into his house and Remus was reading as usual Remus asked ''What happened?''

Sirius said ''Dumbledore believes we are still in England that's good''

Remus nodded and said ''Good we need to warn the ministry now though''

Sirius said ''Already did love'' and climbed into his lap and snuggled his face into Remus's neck and hummed happily.

Remus kissed his lips and said ''Harrison was glowing today''

Sirius said ''We need to meet this Ikuto boy and threaten him''

Remus chuckled and said ''Of course dear.''


	7. The Guardian's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry transform's with Kilo for the first time.

Chapter Seven- The Guardian's

Amu looked up when Harry walked over and she smiled at him and Harry's cheeks were red he said ''I'm sorry for ditching you guys the other day I just had something really important to do.''

Amu said ''Well you can make it up to me by coming to the garden today''

Harry nodded and said ''Ok then'' he smiled at her and then sat next to her in class.

After class

Harrison looked around the Royal garden with wide eyes he looked at the group sitting at a white circle table Amu said ''Harry'' and pulled out an extra chair next her.

Harrison sat down and Harry said ''All of you have Guardian Characters''

The purple haired girl said ''I'm Queen's Chair Fujisaki Nadeshiko this is my Chara Temari'' Temari smiled at him and bowed her head.

The blond said ''Hello Harrison-San King's Chair my name is Hotori Tadase this is Kiseki'' he pointed to the Chara in front of him.

A brown-haired older boy said ''Jack's Chair My name is Souma Kukai this little guy is Daichi'' Daichi said ''Yo!'' and made a peace sign Harrison grinned at him.

A girl that was around his age she said ''Hiya I'm Ace's Chair Yuiki Yaya this is Pepe'' Harrison smiled at the baby Chara.

Amu said ''You already know me I'm Joker's chair Hinamori Amu and my Chara's are Ran, Miki, and Su''

Harrison said ''My name is Black-Lupin Harrison my Chara's are inside their eggs at the moment.''

He pulled out his case and placed it on table and opened it and Amu's eyes widened she said ''You have four''

Harrison tilted his head and said ''Yep but only two have hatched.''

He tapped on the red and gold egg and the blue and bronze egg and they floated up and the red and gold opened and the wolf eared Chara said ''Why are you waking us up Harry we were out with Yoru last night''

Harrison said ''Well who's fault was that you should have been sleeping last night'' the blue one floated over to Harrison and he went into Harrison's hair and snuggled his face into his neck and fell back to sleep. Harrison sighed and said ''What am I going to do with you two?'' he looked at the other's and said ''This is Kilo'' pointing to the red haired one and then said ''and this is Nao'' pointing to he blue haired one who was sleeping.

Kilo said ''I feel something Harry''

Harrison said ''What's wrong?''

Nao opened his eyes and said ''I feel it too'' Kilo said ''Come on!'' and Harrison grew ears on the top of his head and Harrison said ''Come on Amu'' and lifted her up and ran out of the garden with the other's following them.

Harrison looked as the girl stood up and he looked at the black egg hovering over her he whispered ''What's that?''

Amu said ''A X-Egg''

The locket around Harrison's neck glowed and he said ''What's happening Amu!''

Amu said ''Let it happen Harry it happened to me before''

Harrison nodded and he said ''My heart Unlock''

Kilo said ''Oh me, me!'' he jumped into his egg and his egg floated to his hand and Harrison put the egg to his chest and then the egg floated into his chest and Harrison's hair turned red he grew wolf ears and a fluffy tail.

He was dressed in a fluffy boots a brown half top with leather pants he yelped and said ''What's with this outfit?''

Kilo said ''I like it'' Harrison hissed ''Of course you would! I should have transformed with Nao hopefully his won't be so revealing!''

Amu giggled and said ''You look cute Harry''

Harrison pouted and said ''Not funny Amu!''

The X-Chara screamed ''I hate English!'' Harrison squeaked and grabbed Amu and jumped in the air dodging the attack he placed her in a tree and jumped back towards the attacker he felt so free.

Kilo said ''I know Harry I feel it too it's like breathing'' Harrison listened to the human girl's thoughts they were getting sadder and depressing as the girl went on. He roared and the girl's voice stopped and Harrison yelled ''Stop it you do you honestly think your friends won't call you or write to you I know bad friends I had them! your friends aren't like that they love you and you will see them again!''

The Chara stopped its attack and Harrison purifies the egg he watched as a Chara dressed in an air hostess's outfit looks at him and she smiles and said ''Thank you'' in perfect English and she goes back in her egg and it floats back into Yuki's chest. Harrison changed back and Amu jumped from the tree and Harrison said ''That felt awesome'' he grinned at her and Amu and Harrison ran to Yuki to help her up when she opened her eyes and groaned.

Harrison was walking home holding the Humpty lock he said ''I wonder why the lock came to me Amu told me Tadase gave it to her she's meant to have it so why does it stay with me.'' Nao hummed ''Maybe it's meant for you Yoru said Ikuto has the key to the humpty lock it just validates that you and Ikuto are soulmates.'' Harrison's cheeks turned red and he yelped ''Nao!'' Nao snickered and floated away singing ''Ikuto and Harry sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'' he floated away and squealed when Harrison chased him and Kilo snickered and floated faster to catch up with them.

Ikuto smirked watching them from his place in front of the gate leaving his school. Harrison hadn't even noticed him. Yoru was sleeping Ikuto flicked him in the head and said ''Come on Yoru we have work to do.'' Yoru whined ''Ikuto! Why are you being so mean!'' Ikuto said ''Come on we will go visit Harry tonight if we go in early.'' Yoru said ''Ok-Nya!'' he floated faster. Ikuto chuckled and walked away following his Chara.


	8. Meeting Sirius and Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikuto meet's Sirius and Remus at one in the morning.

Chapter Eight- Meeting Sirius and Remus

Ikuto jumped into the window of Harrison's room Yoru had shown him the way he jumped over the window seat that wrapped around the window making a little ''U'' and there was a table in front of it with Harrison's schoolbooks on it he looked at the bed in the middle of the room and smirked when he saw Harrison sleeping. He walked over and ran his finger's over Harrison's tan cheek Harrison leaned into his hand and Ikuto smirked and then spun around when he heard the door to the bedroom open. A curly black-haired man was standing in the door with his arms crossed and he said ''You do know that's it's 1 in the morning right.''

Ikuto gulped and said ''I do Mr. Black''

The man said ''You can call me Sirius''

Ikuto said ''I guess you can call me Ikuto Sirius''

Sirius nodded and said ''Come on Ikuto downstairs my husband and I were still awake when our security system told us Harrison's window opened up'' it wasn't a lie it was the wards that told them someone had entered Harrison's room they had then ran up and Sirius opened the door and saw it was a blue haired teen Remus had then put away his wand and went back downstairs.

Ikuto nodded stiffly and then followed the other male downstairs Remus had tea and biscuits on the coffee table when they arrived. Ikuto bowed his head and said ''I apologize for coming by so late I knew I shouldn't have come but my feet lead me here.''

Remus and Sirius looked at one another and Remus said ''It's fine kid really just come to the door next time we are usually awake around this time if we aren't then the front porch light will be off.''

Ikuto nodded and said ''Yes sir''

Remus said ''I'm Remus Harrison's other father.''

Ikuto said ''Ikuto''

Remus said ''Harrison told us about you and his Chara's talk about you and your Chara.''

Ikuto said ''You know about the Chara's''

Remus nodded and said ''We can see them''

Ikuto said ''Oh ok'' Remus took a sip of his tea and Ikuto did the same.

Sirius asked ''So you and our son is it serious have you kissed him yet?'' Remus spit out his tea in shock and looked at Sirius with his eyes raised wide.

He gasped ''Sirius!''

Ikuto coughed when his tea went down the wrong pipe he patted his chest and he looked at Sirius with his eyes widened he said ''No Sir I mean Sirius I haven't we haven't kissed yet he's still young I just like him I don't know why I haven't felt this way before. I will stop…''

Sirius said ''No we don't want that Harry has had a rough life he's a kid now and it's because of you''

Remus nodded and said ''We don't mind just don't do anything he's not ready for''

Ikuto said ''I promise I won't.''

The two parents nodded and Sirius said ''Well go on we are going to head to bed you can stay if you want to for the night leave your clothes on the table and we will get you something to sleep in if your parents are ok with it''

Ikuto said ''My stepfather and mother won't care'' and Sirius nodded watched Remus leave and then he came back down with a couple of pillows and blankets on top of the pile was a pair of PJs. Ikuto said ''Thank you'' and the two nodded and pointed him to the bathroom on the bottom floor and Ikuto headed in that direction. Remus and Sirius locked down the house and Ikuto walked out in the PJs and laid down on the sofa placing Yoru's egg on the extra pillow on the coffee table.

Sirius turned off the lights and said ''Goodnight Ikuto''

Ikuto said ''Goodnight Sirius and Remus'' and he turned facing his egg and closed his eyes Remus waved his wand and Ikuto's clothes flew to the laundry room and the washing machine started. Remus followed his husband upstairs and went to Harrison's room and his son was sleeping Remus closed the windows and kissed Harrison's forehead.

The next morning

Ikuto woke up when he heard a crash he groaned and sat up and saw yarn all over the place his eyes narrowed and he looked at Yoru and the cat Chara was in the middle of the yarn mess he hissed ''Yoru.'' Yoru whined ''It was on the coffee table Nya it looked so pretty Nya look Ikuto'' and floated over and Ikuto sat up and said ''Why…oh that is soft'' when Yoru put it in his hand. Ikuto grew cat ears and he started to play slowly with the yarn.

Harrison walked downstairs and his mouth dropped open when he saw Ikuto in the middle of the sofa trying to unravel the yarn around him and Yoru. He giggled Noa and Kilo popped up and said ''What's so funny Harry?'' and then looked and saw Ikuto and Yoru.

Ikuto looked and saw Harrison standing at the bottom of the stairs giggling the ears disappeared and he coughed and growled ''Yoru'' Yoru hid the yarn behind Ikuto.

Harrison smiled and walked over and asked ''Hi Ikuto what are you doing here?''

Ikuto said ''I came by last night I ran into your parents and they allowed me to sleep on the couch''

Harrison hummed and smiled up at him pulled a piece of yarn out of Ikuto's hair. He smiled and said ''That yarn is really tempting huh''

Ikuto's cheeks turned red and he mumbled ''Yoru Character Changed with me.''

Harrison smiled and said ''Ok, Ok''

Ikuto looked at his clean clothes and asked ''Your parents?''

Harrison said ''Papa has a book store and Daddy is at the government offices'' Ikuto nodded and Harrison said ''I can fix us something to eat''

Ikuto said ''Thank you do you need help.''

Harrison shook his head and said ''No I'm fine'' he turned on his heels Ikuto went to the bathroom and started to get dressed. He walked out when he forgot his shirt Harrison was standing with a bowl of cereal and his mouth dropped open and his cheek's darkened and his eyes ran up and down Ikuto's chest

Harrison squeaked ''Sorry'' and ran off

Ikuto said ''I should have said that'' he grabbed his shirt and rushed into the bathroom he thought he had his shirt when he had gone into the bathroom.

Yoru Nao and Kilo snickered to themselves watching their human's blush at one another.


	9. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chara's go on an Adventure. 
> 
> Next Chapter I'm planning on hatching another one of Harrison's Chara's which one hmm not telling hehe.

Chapter Nine- Adventure

Nao groaned ''Harry we are so bored!'' Harrison looked at his Chara's and said ''Go find something to do then I have to practice my magic with my old books now that I don't have Hermione to bring me down I can actually learn'' Nao sighed and nodded and Kilo said ''Come on Nao let's go find Yoru or the other Chara's'' Nao nodded and followed Kilo out of the window.

Ikuto stood off to the side of the office and listened to his stepfather speaking to his two employee's. He heard Amu's name being mentioned he walked out of the room and up onto the roof. Yoru said ''I don't like this we have to find the embryo before those guys Nya'' Ikuto sighed softly and said ''I don't feel like it today'' he leaned on the railing looking out over the city. Yoru whined ''Ikuto!'' Ikuto ignored him and Yoru huffed ''Fine I'll find it on my own Nya'' and flew off and Ikuto watched his Chara leave.

He sighed and thought about Harrison and Amu they both could character transform with the locket and without in Amu's case. He shook his head softly and stiffened when arms wrapped around his chest from the back. Utau said ''Your thinking about that girl the one who has the lock that matches your key''

He said ''Utau'' he stood up straighter.

She said ''I'm going to be the one who saves you Ikuto me'' and he felt her leave from behind him.

Nao and Kilo floated to the school and saw a little girl around two or three-years old walking out of the royal garden with the other Chara's Kilo said ''Come on Nao'' Nao nodded and followed him. They followed the others into the school which was empty. Kilo and Nao flew onto the top shelf above a tarp covered skeleton. Nao tilted his and whispered ''I wonder what they are doing'' Kilo shrugged and watch Sue scream looking at stuffed bird. The little girl said ''An egg'' and pointed to the balloons. Nao and Kilo's eyes narrowed and Kilo mouthed ''Embryo'' the two looked at each other and shook their head's

They watched the little girl run and knock a chemical jar over and the room filled with smoke the chara in the kimono whispered ''My Kimono is getting dirty.'' The little girl grabbed the red balloon and wind blew into the room the tarp flew up and Kilo snickered when they screamed and he cleared his throat and Nao whispered ''No Kilo'' grinning himself. Kilo whispered ''Yes'' and he roared loudly it echoed throughout the room and they screamed and took off.

Kilo and Nao floated out of the window snickering to themselves Kilo said ''That was fun'' Nao hummed and nodded and said ''Look it's Yoru'' he looked down when there was screaming Nao and Kilo flew over and Yoru said ''Yo you guys what's going on.'' Kilo hummed ''They were looking for the Embryo they think they found it but….'' Yoru yelped ''Embryo where?'' Nao said ''It was in a science classroom it's just a…'' Yoru flew off and said ''Later guys!'' and Kilo and Nao looked at one another and shook their head's and Nao said ''Let's go home maybe Harry will fix some tea and cookies for us.'' Kilo said ''Ok but I have a question'' Nao looked at him and Kilo said ''What's an Embryo?'' Nao's eyes widened and he thought for a second and whispered ''I don't know let's ask Harry what they have can't be a embryo it translates to egg but those are balloon's.'' Kilo nodded and said ''Harry will know.'' They flew away from the school property going home for that day at least they weren't bored anymore.

Five minutes later

Yoru whined ''I'll never find the embryo now that stupid king has it again.'' He floated past an open door and he looked and saw a white looking egg floating in the classroom and he yelped ''An Embryo!'' and he flew into the room and grabbed the embryo and he cried ''I found it I found it!'' and he looked at his prize and cried ''Ikuto's going to be so proud!''

Ikuto sighed softly looking up at the clouds it was silent without Yoru around. He closed his eyes maybe he could take a small nap and then he heard ''Ikuto! Ikuto Wake Up!'' he opened his eyes and sat up and looked at his mini him Yoru said ''I found the embryo Nya the embryo'' he looked at him and said ''Look, look praise me Nya'' Yoru opened his eyes and saw Ikuto just staring at the embryo his face blank he stared and stared and Yoru whimpered ''Um I was just joking Nya'' and put the embryo look a like behind him and it popped because of his claws. He yelped and Ikuto chuckled and rubbed his head and said ''Good job Yoru.'' Yoru grinned up at him.

Harrison was humming in the kitchen making Rose tea and cookies he had finally finished his second-year textbook's. He heard ''Harry!'' and he looked and saw his Chara's floating into the kitchen and they flew into his hair and hugged his neck and Harrison grinned and said ''Hey you two I was wondering when you would get home.'' He rubbed their head's and said ''I made tea and cookies for a snack.'' Kilo cried ''Yes!'' and fist bumped into the air happily. Nao floated I front of Harrison and asked ''What's an Embryo?''

Harrison hummed and said ''I think Papa had a book about it it's the same book he read about you guys. I will find it or ask papa about it when he get's home'' the Chara's nodded and they sat on the table and Harrison sat in his chair and poured some tea and watched his Chara's do the same and they took their tiny tea cups and the three of them all took drinks of the hot beverage and sighed in content.


	10. Slytherin Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherin Egg hatches.

Chapter Ten- Slytherin Egg

Harrison looked around his mindscape and looked at an older version of Tom Riddle sitting in a chair drinking tea his red eyes looked at him and Harrison frowned at him. Nao and Kilo looked at the green and sliver egg it was shaking. Kilo whispered ''The green egg is moving Nao'' Nao nodded and said ''It's about to be born.'' Meanwhile in Harrison's head Harrison was looking at Tom with narrowed eyes.

Tom said ''Sit down Potter''

Harrison said ''My name isn't Potter anymore''

Tom nodded and hummed ''You wouldn't mind telling me where you are would you.''

Harrison said ''No thanks that would be dangerous for me.''

Tom smirked and sipped his tea and he said ''The reason I came into your mind is…'' he stopped and took another sip and said ''I want to issue an olive branch so to speak. I also found out something that you should know.''

Harrison sat down slowly and took a tea cup and tilted his head and asked ''What would that be?''

Tom said ''Your scar the one on your forehead is something I made by accident it's called a Horcrux you have a piece of my soul inside of you.''

Harrison said ''I have been reading about the dark art's so while I live you won't be able to die''

Tom nodded and said ''I already absorbed my other's back into my body the only two Horcrux's I still have is my snake Nagini and you, the only way to get rid of the Horcrux is for you to die by my hand I won't be killing you.''

Harrison asked ''So you want to protect me now?''

Tom said ''Yes if you are still going to fight me then I will have no choice I will kill you'' Harrison crossed his arms and said ''I don't want to be in the war anymore as you can see I'm younger then I was and I just want to live with my adopted parents and make friends I have no reason to fight you.'' Tom opened his mouth and Harrison continued and said ''I know you killed my parents but I don't know or remember them anymore I have two new parents besides what would I get out of attacking you and starting this war over again.''

Tom smirked ''You should have been a Slytherin with that logic''

Harrison grinned and said ''The sorting hat did tell me I would do well in Slytherin and I do like the house colors.'' Harrison felt he needed to wake up and said ''I have to go'' Tom nodded and Harrison woke up and looked at Nao and Kilo and they floated over with the green and sliver egg that was shaking harder. Harrison watched the egg pop open and a Chara with tan skin and red eyes and green long hair with a snake wrapped around his neck looked up at him and Harrison smiled at him and the Chara hissed ''Hello Harrison my name is Bal'' Nao said ''What did he say he's speaking Parseltongue.'' Harrison said ''He said Hello his name is Bal'' Bal looked at the other Chara's and said ''I suppose you two don't speak Parseltongue'' Nao and Kilo shook their head's no and Bal sneered at them. Harrison said ''Bal be nice'' Bal huffed and floated into his hand and rested there. Harrison smiled at his new Chara and rubbed his head and Bal hissed in pleasure and his eyes looked at Nao and Kilo and smirked. Kilo and Nao huffed at the new Chara. They both looked at one another and thought ''It's on!''

The next day

Harrison walked to school holding Bal in his interlocked hands his other Chara's were on his shoulder's holding onto his hair. Bal was soaking up Harrison's attention like a leech just because he was the youngest. Bal smiled up at them and spit out his tongue Kilo growled and the snake on Bal's neck hissed at him and Harrison looked back down and Bal was kicking his leg's in the air like an angel. Nao said ''Oh so that's how it's going to be'' Bal smirked at them and said ''Yep'' popping the p.

Ikuto looked up when he heard chattering he looked and saw Harrison nodding and listening to Kilo Ikuto walked over and said ''You have a new one''

Harrison grinned and said ''Yep this is Bal'' Bal looked at Ikuto with a look of loathing. Bal said ''You don't deserve my Harry'' Harrison squeaked ''Bal'' Bal went into Harrison's hair to hid Kilo and Nao pounced upon Yoru. Yoru started talking to them also. Harrison bit his lip and said ''Sorry about Bal he's new he was hatched yesterday so.''

Ikuto smirked and said ''It's fine Harrison''

Harrison smiled at him and said ''I missed you''

Ikuto rubbed his head and said ''I missed you too Harry''

Harrison's cheeks turned red and Harrison looked at his watch and squeaked ''I can't be late bye Ikuto'' and kissed his cheek.

He ran off and Ikuto said ''Later Harrison'' He watched Harrison run off to the elementary school he looked and saw Bal staring at him through Harrison's hair. Ikuto had a feeling Bal wasn't going to like him anytime soon.

Harrison walked into his class and saw Amu and he walked over and said ''Amu''

Amu grinned at him and said ''Hello Harry Kilo and Nao'' Kilo and Nao floated away to find Sue Miki and Ran.

Bal floated out of his hair and looked at Amu and Harrison said ''This is my new Chara Bal say hi to Amu.'' Bal whispered ''Hello''

Amu grinned and said ''Hello Bal'' she put out a finger and Bal shook it and he looked at the other's and asked ''Can I go?''

Harrison grinned at him and said ''Sure go on Bal'' Bal nodded and patted Harrison's hand and then floated away to follow the other's.


	11. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Halloween Short Chapter 
> 
> Next Chapter will be longer promise.

Chapter Eleven- Halloween

Harrison walked out of his room and looked at his parents. They were sitting silently in the living room. Harrison walked over and said ''Daddy Papa.''

Sirius looked and smiled at him and said ''Hey Pup''

Harrison climbed in the middle of them and sat on his leg's and asked ''Are you ok?''

Remus smiled at him and said ''You're the one who lost your parents today and your asking us how we are doing?''

Harrison shrugged and said ''I didn't really know them that well you two where their best friends.'' Sirius and Remus looked at one another and they hugged Harrison and Harrison giggled and wrapped his arms around his parents and hugged them back.

Remus whispered ''We are fine pup promise.''

Sirius nodded and said ''Just fine now that we have you'' Remus nodded in agreement. Harrison's Chara's floated into the room and Bal floated right into Harrison's neck and Harrison grinned and rubbed his head. Nao and Kilo floated over to and Harrison grabbed them too and held them also Nao and Kilo grinned up at him and snuggled into his chest.

Bal huffed and Harrison said ''Bal you have to at least be civil they are your sibling's''

Bal mumbled ''Yes Harry'' he looked at them and mumbled ''Sorry Nao Kilo'' Kilo said ''It's fine bro'' and held up a pawed fist and Bal looked at it and then dapped the paw the snake on Bal's shoulder's hissed in pleasure. Bal grinned and Nao floated over and put out his hand and Bal shook it.

Harrison grinned and said ''That's better family is everything'' the Chara's heard shaking and they looked and floated over to the case where the Hufflepuff egg was. It was shaking then it stopped. Harrison said ''I want to fix a chocolate lava cake Daddy you stay out of my kitchen the last time you came inside you nearly burnt down the house.''

Sirius whined ''It was one time and I didn't mean to''

Remus stared at his mate and said ''You were making Tea Siri.''

Sirius huffed at his mate and grumbled ''Your supposed to be with me on this Remus''

Remus chuckled and stood up and said ''I will find something to watch on TV we can just have a nice day inside have a picnic in the living room perhaps.''

Harrison grinned and said ''We can make lunch and everything''

Sirius said ''How about I go out and get lunch. You can just fix the cake and perhaps the tea.''

Harrison nodded ''Ok Daddy.'' He went to work on what he wanted to make his Chara's were on his shoulder's talking about the Hufflepuff egg and what they wanted to help Harrison with.

Ikuto looked at Sirius looking around the convenience store with a frown on his face. His hair was in a bun he grumbled ''I wish I knew what half of this stuff was.''

Ikuto walked into the store and said ''Mr. Black''

Sirius looked and said ''Oh Ikuto hello''

Ikuto said ''If you don't know I would stick with the fired chicken with rice balls.''

Sirius nodded and said ''Thank you Remus and I can't cook so I came to find a lunch box for the family.'' Ikuto nodded and Sirius said ''Your more than welcome to join us.''

Ikuto said ''I have a meeting with my stepfather that I can't miss thank you for the invite sir.'' Sirius nodded and Ikuto left with Yoru on his shoulder he waved to Sirius and Sirius waved back. Sirius went to pay for his lunch boxes and then left the shop to head home.

Four hours later

Harrison laid against his parents his stomach full and he sighed softly his Chara's were having a food coma nap in their eggs. Harrison looked up at Sirius and asked ''Can you tell me stories about them?''

Sirius hummed and said ''Well your mum hated James at first.'' He continued to tell Harrison about his parents he made sure to tell him that they were bullies but Sirius had apologized to Snape so Harrison wasn't angry at them after that. Sirius stopped when he heard snoring and he looked and Harrison was sleeping against him. Sirius kissed the top of his head and mumbled ''We love you pup'' Remus picked him up and they put Harrison and the eggs in Harrison's room. Remus kissed his forehead and left the room with his husband.


	12. Love Life Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amu's and Misaki cooperate together

Chapter Twelve- Love Life Part One

Amu sighed looking at Tadase she jumped when Harrison sat down and said ''Staring at Tadase again Amu'' tilting his head to the side. She was sitting outside of the royal garden waiting for Nadeshiko to come out.

Amu's cheek's darkened and she squeaked ''I am not!'' Ran said ''Yep she was staring'' Miki and Sue nodded and Amu looked at her Chara's with betrayal. Harrison hummed and put his hand on his chin and stared off into space. Amu looked at him and said ''Your thinking about someone too aren't you'' pointing at the younger boy.

Harrison smirked at her and said ''Yes but before you even say anything I've been on a date with the target of my affection's.''

Amu pouted and she squealed when Nadeshiko poked her from behind. Harrison smirked and Amu said ''You knew she was behind me.''

Harrison said ''I did not'' and walked away with his Chara's floating behind him and they were snickering.

Nadeshiko and Amu started walking and Nadeshiko said ''You have to try harder Amu-Chan''

Amu said ''I am trying to be a good Joker…''

Nadeshiko hummed ''I'm not talking about that Amu I'm talking about you and Hotori.'' Amu looked at the girl and she turned red Nadeshiko sighed and said ''At this rate you joining the guardians would have been for nothing.''

Amu turned her head and said ''That wasn't my intention''

Nadeshiko smiled and said ''I'll support you no matter what you just have to ask Amu.'' She started to walk away and she said ''I have an appointment in the reading room I will see you later Amu'' she waved slowly and continued to walk away.

There was a shout ''Hinamori Amu I have found you'' Amu turned and a girl about her age with pigtail's and an angry look on her face was running towards her as fast as she could.

Amu yelped and said ''What are you doing? Who are you!''

She dodged the crazy girl the girl stood up straight and said ''I'm from fifth year moon class Watarai Misaki pleased to meet you'' holding out her hand. Amu reached out and shook her hand but then the girl gripped her hand with a tight grip. Amu yelped and tried to pull her hand back and she got free but then the girl balled up her fist and went to punch her and Amu crossed her hand and her fist hit her hands. The girl grinned and said ''Good job you pass.'' Holding out her hand again she said ''Make up Handshake'' and Amu frowned at her and held her still injured hand she wasn't going to make that mistake again. She laughed and apologized over and over.

She said ''Listen Hinamori Amu'' the Chara's whispered ''The whole name it sounds so competitive'' Misaki whispered ''I've fallen in love with Tadase'' she sighed dreamily.

Amu's eyes widened and she said ''Um Pardon''

Harrison sighed softly basking in the sunshine like a snake when he was older, he couldn't do this. Bal hissed in pleasure along with his snake Kilo and Nao had disappeared they had been talking about going to Ikuto's school to find Yoru while Ikuto was in class. Harrison didn't mind he loved them but they where a little talkative Harrison just wanted to relax in silence. Bal closed his eyes falling asleep Harrison was close to falling asleep when he heard Amu say ''A cooperative battlefront'' another girl's voice said ''Right we should work together'' Amu asked ''Why we?'' Harrison sighed softly he kept his eyes closed and just listened to their conversation maybe they would leave soon.

At Ikuto's School

Ikuto watched Yoru and Harrison's Chara's float around the classroom. He smirked softly he went back to watching the teacher as he wrote an equation on the board.

Harrison grumbled he didn't have enough time to take a nap after all he sat down in his chair he looked at the board it had Math Test 10:35-11:20 on it. He looked at Amu and she wasn't paying attention she was thinking. She snapped out of it and looked at him and he smiled at her and Amu waved at him she started writing on her exam. She smiled and the new Teacher walked over and asked why she was smiling and she rubbed the back of her head and she said ''Sorry Sensei.'' The teacher nodded and went to walk away when he tripped over nothing everyone started to laugh and one student said ''Don't space out.'' The teacher chuckled softly and said ''That's true.''

Lunch time

Harrison pulled out his lunch and sat down on a hill and laid back on it he wondered how Kilo and Nao were doing. Bal opened his egg and his stomach growled and Harrison smiled at him and rubbed his head and gave him a piece of his sandwich. Bal heard shaking and he looked at the Hufflepuff egg and hissed ''Don't you dare hatch I'm the baby around here'' the egg stopped shaking and Bal grinned and closed the pouch and sat on it eating his sandwich and swinging his legs. Harrison watched Amu and the girl he didn't know her name yet started to drag Amu while Amu tried to get her to stop. Kilo and Nao yelped ''Harri!'' and Harrison turned and grinned and saw Ikuto. Ikuto sat down and all the other kid's looked when they saw the older boy sit next to Harrison.

Ikuto put his chin to his hand and said ''Hello Harrison''

Harrison grinned and said ''Ikuto'' Ikuto put his hand on his head and said ''I just came to tell you I can't walk you home today I have something to do for Easter.'' Harrison nodded and said ''Okay'' Ikuto stood up and handed him a chocolate he said ''I will try to stop by your house later if I can'' Harrison grinned and said ''Okay'' Ikuto walked away and Harrison opened his treat and popped it in his mouth with happiness.


	13. Love Life Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter my loves. I had it done last night but my computer wanted to be a big meanie and wouldn't allow me to post so I had to try a different way so I got it to work. 
> 
> Loyalty is this chapter's summary just one word hehe I think it's going to be next chapter's summary also.

Chapter Thirteen- Love Life Part Two

Harrison tilted his head watching the strange lady talk on the TV Remus and Sirius walked into living room and looked at their son watching the TV Sirius said ''Are you thinking about doing that hmm Harry.''

Harrison yelped and switched the TV off and turned and looked at his parents with red cheeks. He grumbled ''I was not thinking about that.'' His Chara's snickered into their hands Harrison looked at his Chara's with betrayal and they squealed and floated away.

Sirius walked over and said ''How was your day pup?''

Harrison hummed ''It was fine I saw Ikuto for lunch I miss my friends though not Ron and Hermione but Neville, Luna, and the twin's.''

Sirius said ''I'll go to the ministry and see if we can find a way to send a message to them without them tracing it back here.''

Harrison looked at Sirius and smiled and said ''Okay Daddy thank you'' and ran to his room to think of things to say to his friends.

At Easter

Utau looked at Ikuto walking past Sanjo said ''Your late Ikuto the office has been looking for you.''

Ikuto ignored Sanjo instead he looked at Utau for a moment before looking forward again and walking into the building. Ikuto walked into Easter's offices and head for the elevator he sneered when he saw that quack on the TV and he tisked ''Love Charm really'' and shook his head and closed his eyes leaning. Yoru poked his head out and watched the TV in the elevator with interest he said ''Ikuto would that work are you going to try it-nya?'' Ikuto said ''I don't need a love charm Yoru and no it might not work anyway.'' Yoru watched the rest of the show until they arrived at their floor then he popped his head back inside of Ikuto's pocket.

At Amu's

Ami whimpered ''Scary'' looking at the TV with fear.

Amu said ''It's not scary Ami'' she looked the TV looking at the with interest as Nobuko Saeki explained the love charm in further detail.

Her mother looked at her and grinned and said ''Are you interested in boy's Amu hmm?''

Amu blushed and her father appeared out of no where and he yelped and Amu rolled her eyes and said ''Of course not boys are a waste of time.''

Her father grinned and twirled and said ''Yes boys are waste of time.''

Her mother looked at her husband and smiled and said ''Papa'' her father cheered and Amu decided to go to her room to escape her family.

The next day

Harrison walked out of his house and saw Ikuto waiting next to the fence surrounding his home. Harrison grinned and ran to him and Ikuto rubbed his head and said ''Good morning Harrison.'' Harrison walked beside Ikuto as they walked to school Ikuto asked softly ''How was yesterday?''

Harrison said ''I asked my Dad's if I can write to my old friends, I haven't seen them in a while.'' Harrison looked ahead and Ikuto looked at him it was obvious that something had happened before Harrison had arrived in Japan. He kept his thoughts to himself though everyone had secret's. Harrison whispered ''My loyal friends that is.'' There was a shaking sound and Harrison and Ikuto stopped and looked inside his pouch.

His yellow and black egg was shaking and a crack formed and a black-haired mini Harrison was looking at Harrison he grinned and said ''Hello Harry my name is Kanji.'' Bal hissed at the new Chara and the Chara squealed and floated over to Harrison and hid. Harrison said ''Bal be nice!'' Bal huffed and Harrison held out his other hand and Bal floated over and sat down and Harrison said ''What am I going to do with you guys.''

Ikuto smirked and said ''That is why I have only one Chara that is enough for me.'' Yoru rubbed his head into Ikuto's hand.

Harrison grumbled ''I didn't have the choice'' his Chara's squealed ''Hey!'' and Harrison smiled at them and allowed them to climb all over him.

Ikuto looked at the elementary school and said ''I will walk you home Harrison after school''

Harrison nodded up at him and stood on his toes and kissed his cheek softly and said ''Okay.'' Ikuto watched Harrison go into the school Amu was waiting by the front doors and Harrison smiled at her and held out his arm and she interlocked arms with him and she was speaking to him in soft tones. Harrison looked back and waved and Ikuto held up a hand and continued to the Highschool.

Harrison during breaks sat on the quiet roof and continued to write letters to Neville Luna and the twins. He then wrote one to Draco Malfoy apologizing for not taking his friendship back in first year and asked if they could start over. Harrison put the letters in his bag and Kanji said ''They won't betray you Harry.'' Harrison looked at his new Chara and smiled at him and said ''I know I trust them.'' He looked over the edge and saw Amu character changing with Ran. He looked and saw the girl Amu was with yesterday passed out on the ground. Kanji said ''Do you want to character change with me and go over there.'' Harrison watched as Amu healed the girl's heart egg he said ''She's fine I'll ask her about it later'' Kanji nodded and Kanji and Harrison just laid back and watched the clouds floated by.


	14. Letter's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco the twin's Luna and Neville receive their letter's.

Chapter Fourteen- Letter's 

Neville looked up when an owl flew into green house where he was tending to his flower's he frowned softly who would be sending him a letter it was Yule break only Luna would send him a letter and her owl Puff was dark grey. Neville took letter and the owl waited Neville opened it and saw Harry's writing he read the letter quickly.

Hey Nev,

Harry here I'm fine I just wanted to tell you that Sirius Black is my godfather remember I told you that. Remus and Sirius came and took me from the dorm room they adopted me and we are safe and away from Dumbledore's reach that's really all I can say right now I just wanted to tell you give this letter back to the owl and she will take it to Fred and George I thought you could tell Luna for me.

Love Harry

Neville grinned and sighed in relief and looked at the strange egg that was sitting in the dirt in front of him it had just appeared one day after they left Hogwarts. He poked the egg and it shook and Neville backed up and it stopped shaking. Neville said ''You know where to take this right?'' The owl hooted and nodded and flew away Neville grinned and went back to planting his flower's and talking softly to them the green egg with a vine wrapping around it shook more as Neville took care of his plants.

Luna sighed dreamily and said ''I wonder when Neville's Egg will hatch'' a dreamy voice said ''Soon Luna'' Luna looked at the light blue haired Chara on her dresser she had a little crystal ball staring at the ball with a grin she said ''Soon just like the demon twin egg's.'' Luna grinned at her and said ''Era do you know if Harry is okay'' Era looked at her human and she grinned and said ''He's just fine.'' Luna nodded and said ''I think I'm going to visit Neville.''

Fred and George stared at the red and gold eggs on their pillow's and looked at each other Fred said ''We didn't have eggs did we George'' George said ''I highly doubt we did brother of mine. Fred had a gold egg with red fox prints on it and George had a red egg with identical gold fox prints on it. George reached out and touched the egg it was warm he said ''They are warm touch yours'' Fred did so and George was right they were warm. Fred and George took the eggs with them to breakfast and food was flying onto the table Arthur had a rainy-day fund from his job at the ministry so he had given Molly some of that money to keep the household going. Fred and George sat down at the table with their eggs in their pocket's with spells to make sure they were warm and safe.

They were eating when a bird flew in and landed in front of them. They took the letter and put their head's together and read the letter from Harry. They put it down and it went up in flames on its own. Molly asked ''Who was that from?''

Fred said ''Harry'' George nodded and blew the ashes from the paper into Ron's open mouth while he was chewing. Fred and George snickered when the teen yelped and gagged, he had swallowed half of the ashes. Fred and George got up and said ''We are going to Lee's'' they left. They didn't feel their egg's shake in their pockets.

In Japan

Harrison yawned softly when he woke up to help his parents decorate the tree he walked downstairs and Sirius was standing in front of the tree staring at it. He mumbled ''Something is missing I just don't know what'' he sighed softly and Harrison said ''I could ask Amu if she wanted to come decoration shopping with me, I'm sure I can find something that will make it perfect.'' Sirius hummed and nodded and handed him his lunch and some money Harrison looked at the money and Sirius said ''I took some out for you pup have fun okay be back at 9 okay'' Harrison nodded and hugged his father and walked out of the house with his Chara's.

Harrison walked into the Royal Garden and Amu looked and smiled at him and said ''Hello Harry.''

Harrison grinned and said ''Hi Amu I came to ask you if you wanted to come shopping with me today, I'm trying to find the perfect decoration for the tree Daddy is decorating.''

Amu smiled ''Of course I would love to go with you I need to go anyway'' Harrison nodded and said ''Come on you four'' Nao Kilo Bal and Kanji all followed Harry out of the garden.

Back In Britain

Draco looked at the letter in front of him in shock Harry had written him a letter apologizing for not taking his friendship back in first year. Draco grabbed the letter and said ''Mother!''

Running into the dining room Narcissa looked up from her cup of tea and put it down and said ''Yes Dragon.''

Draco said ''Harrison was adopted by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and he said he want's to be friends with me finally.'' Narcissa watched Draco as he practically buzzed in his spot but he wasn't he was a Malfoy after all.

She hummed ''That's good write a letter back to him then go on if Sirius adopted him that would make him family, he was family before but now he's in a closer relation then before.''

Draco nodded and said ''Yes mother'' and walked out of the room and Narcissa took another drink of her tea and sighed softly Draco had been speaking about becoming friends with Potter two years before he started Hogwarts and when Harry refused him Draco was upset but now he was happy and she was happy as well. Draco walked into his room and saw a sliver egg sitting on his desk Draco said ''Mia come on out.''

The female Chara popped out and she smiled at him and she said ''I heard Draco congratulation's'' Draco smiled at her she had a wand on the side of her outfit and she was his dream of becoming a healer he didn't want to become a woman but he wanted the kindness of a woman and to help people. He already healed his house mates when they would come back wounded, he really wanted to become a healer but no one trusted Slytherins. Who would trust him? Mia said softly ''Draco cheer up let's head to the library and read some more books on anatomy hmm.'' Draco smiled at him and nodded and Mia floated beside him she looked at the blond and smiled happily she looked at the letter on the desk it said ''Dear Harry'' Mia floated faster when she realized her boy was half way down the hallway now.


	15. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes shopping and Sue get's lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still here My story is still here it hasn't been deleted by AO3.
> 
> The reason I say this is because a reader told me I stole this story from another site I guess I copied this and called it my own even if I put in the Harry/Ikuto pairing when I first started this story and there were no stories with this paring on here and I said hmm I want to do one. Apparently I stole this from another author but I know I didn't if I did I wouldn't have to re-watch Shugo Chara so I won't get writers block. 
> 
> The only story that comes close to this one and has this Pairing is Forever Young by Luna Lumen on Fanfiction.Net it's an awesome story by the way I just started reading it and it's amazing it hasn't been updated in a little bit but it's still an amazing story I favorited it and followed it so I could know when she updates I can't wait anyway. I didn't copy it I would never copy someone else's work and call it my own why would I do that. But anyway I do see where it's the same plot but I don't see how I copied it when I just read it and on here mine is the only Harry Potter/Shugo Chara story on here so I don't see how I took someone's story I even searched on Google to see if the pairing was anywhere and its just Forever Young with this pairing so. 
> 
> I just wanted to let you guys know I love you guys I love all my readers I want to thank you guys for your support. I was pissed off when I saw that he or she said that I copied someone else's work and they said I should apologize to the author that I stole this story from I have nothing to apologize for so bugger off as Harry would say. 
> 
> Anyway here's a new Chapter I might just update again today if I don't have anything else to do again I love you guys. I hope you have a good day like I'm going to have since my story is still up and they haven't taken my story down because I copied it from another person apparently. (I didn't AO3 people and you guys know it now please don't take my story down) Lol 
> 
> Oh and I'm looking for a Beta if anyone wants to be my beta just ask I need one here and on Fanfiction.net my one on Fanfiction is Ninjaturtlegirl1996 if you guys want to know I have stories on there also.

Chapter Fifteen- Christmas Shopping

Harry looked over the different decorations in the shop he heard Amu and her Chara's talking to the other guardian's that had decided to come also. Harry looked and his Chara's were holding different decoration's it wasn't a shock to see them holding color's that represented them. Nao was holding a blue ornament Kilo a red ornament Bal was holding a green ornament and Kanji was holding a yellow one with sparkles. Harry said ''I don't think those will match the color scheme of our tree'' the four said ''So!'' altogether Harrison sighed and said ''Okay'' putting his hands up. Harrison looked around for something and then he saw a star on the top self it was red and yellow with green and blue in the middle he said ''Maybe we could do a tree that represents Hogwarts houses'' he might not be there anymore but Hogwarts was home for him for many years.

He said ''Kilo'' Harry jumped and grabbed the star from the top shelf and landed smoothly back on his feet his eyes lost the golden hue that he gained when he character changed with Kilo. He went over to pay for his decorations and looked and saw Amu and the other's leaving. He followed after and saw Yoru flying quickly away in a panic the Chara bumped into him and Harry grinned down at him when he landed in his hands. His Chara's said ''Yoru!'' and floated over and Harry asked ''What have you done Yoru?'' Yoru looked up at him and answered ''Nothing nya I swear!'' Harry hummed ''Really you haven't done anything wrong'' Yoru nodded and flew away and Harry said ''I have a feeling something happened let's follow him'' Kilo jumped with joy and Kanji said ''I have something that might work.''

Harry's hair turned light brown and a broom appeared in front of him and Harry got on and said ''Come on you guys'' and they all settled down on the broom stick. Harry started to fly and he flew into the air and over the buildings so he wouldn't be seen. He laughed and said ''I missed ridding a broom!'' His Chara's all hummed happily also he looked down and saw Yoru floating away nervously.

Ikuto looked up from his violin and saw Yoru floating to him looking behind him he asked ''What's wrong Yoru?'' Yoru squeaked he said ''Nothing it's nothing!'' raising his paws up in innocence Ikuto grabbed his ear and Yoru whined and Ikuto said ''It's not nothing your hiding something.''

A voice said ''I could tell when he bumped into me a few minutes ago.'' Ikuto looked and saw Harrison floating on a broom his hair was light brown. He jumped from the broom and Ikuto caught him. Harry grinned and said ''Hi'' Ikuto smirked and then they both looked at Yoru. Yoru whined ''Don't look at me like that Nya?''

Ikuto said ''Yoru'' Yoru whined ''I'm not hiding anything Nya'' Ikuto stared at him and Yoru whined ''Okay I was playing a trick on Amu's Chara the green one I just wanted to play you know and I took her bag and the cats took it from me and.. and I took it back and tossed it and it landed into a bike seat and she floated in and then the person closed her inside and now she's gone!'' Ikuto remembered seeing Amu looking around and said ''That's what happened then.''

Harry sighed and said ''I would help her but I'm supposed to be home now before my dad's start to worry.'' Bal said ''I can help spread the word around with the snakes and maybe some other of the other animal's as well to keep an eye out then we can help Amu look tomorrow if she's not found by then'' Harry grinned and said ''Good idea Bal'' Bal beamed at the praise. Kilo said ''I'm shocked your helping someone'' Nao hit Kilo upside the head and Kilo whined ''What!'' and then they started arguing.

Harrison and Ikuto stared at the two fighting Chara's Ikuto said ''We can stop by Amu's and tell her which way she was going and I can take you home.''

Harry grinned and said ''Okay''

Ikuto said ''Yoru'' and his cat ears and tail appeared and Harry yelped when Ikuto picked him up bridal style and he grabbed onto his neck. He then jumped away with his Chara and Harry's on his shoulder's Yoru was talking with Harry's newest Chara that he hadn't met yet. Kanji was shy at first and then he started talking to the other Chara.

Amu sighed softly and looking at the ceiling above her bed Sue was missing they hadn't found her she spent an hour looking for Sue but they hadn't found anything belonging to the Chara or said Chara she had to get home she told Ran and Miki that they would go back to look after school tomorrow the pink and blue Chara's nodded sadly and accepted it. There was a knock at her sliding doors and saw Harry standing with Ikuto behind him. She yelped and ran to the door and opened it pulling Harry inside and locking the door.

Harry snickered at Ikuto's face he said ''Amu it's okay Ikuto and I are friends we just came by to tell you that Sue was seen going to the next town over I wanted to help you find her so Bal asked around.''

Amu's eyes widened and she whispered ''Thank you Harry'' her cheeks turned red when she noticed he was in her room a boy was in her room.

Ikuto beckoned him and Harry said ''I'll see you tomorrow Amu we will find her don't look so sad.'' He walked out of the door and Ikuto lifted him and jumped off the balcony Amu ran out after them and they were leaving. Amu watched them Ikuto hadn't put Harry down yet. She tilted her head and then grinned.

Yoru said ''Why didn't you tell her that it was my fault Nya'' Ikuto said ''We are enemies Yoru she didn't need to know that'' Harry stared at Ikuto's face he didn't know Ikuto and Amu knew each other much less that they were enemies that was news. Ikuto looked down at him and Harry just snuggled his face into Ikuto's neck when Ikuto wanted to explain he would explain he knew it. Ikuto looked ahead and tightened his hold on the younger boy and jumped onto a roof.

With Sue next town over, Sue sneezed she was tired and cold and hungry she looked up and saw that she was in front of a big house she flew to a window and opened it and said ''Excuse the intrusion'' she saw a girl she forgot her name but she had seen her at Amu's school going insane she sighed and said ''I'll just try somewhere else'' floating out of the room and away from the crazy girl.

Sue floated for thirty minutes she closed her tired eyes and was close to falling asleep when she hit something fluffy she squeaked and looked at the huge dog and it turned around she squeaked ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry'' the dog made a sound and turned and she yelped ''Don't eat me!'' The dog licked her face and Sue grinned at the fluffy dog and asked ''Are you lost too Mr. dog?'' The dog whimpered and Sue said ''In the morning we can look for our homes together we shouldn't be alone so we can go together.'' The dog barked and Sue floated onto his back and the dog laid down and she laid out on its fluffy back nice and warm.

Back with Amu

Amu sighed and said softly ''I wonder if Sue is alright?'' she looked over to the empty green egg Miki and Ran said ''She will be back in the morning Amu'' Amu mumbled ''You two are heartless'' as they went back into their eggs to sleep. Amu sighed and laid back in her bed and tried to go to sleep.

Harry grinned at the Hogwarts themed tree and Sirius said ''This is amazing Cub I would have never thought of this.''

Remus said ''It's missing something else though'' and waved his wand and books with turning pages appeared on the blue ornament pawprints moving on the red ornament, snakes slithering appeared on the green ornament, and a broom flying appeared on the yellow ornament he said ''Now it's perfect'' the Chara's all grinned and nodded happily. Harry yawned and Remus and Sirius told him to go get some sleep and he did as he was told.

Kanji looked at him and said ''We will find Sue tomorrow I just know it Harry.'' Harry smiled at his Chara and said ''I know'' and watched as he went to his egg and closed it Harry put his blanket over himself and sighed and mumbled ''Night Sue.''

Next town over

Sue was sleeping on her new friends back with a smile on her face she couldn't wait to tell Amu about her night tomorrow.


	16. Sue Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's your second chapter today I hope you like it I'm going to try to find a outfit to match Kilo's on Pinterest.
> 
> Harry Character changes with Nao 
> 
> Here's what I picture Harry's outfit to look like here's the link 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/809170258029606645/

Chapter Sixteen- Sue Found

Harrison said ''You four can go if you want to the royal garden if you want to'' the four Chara's happily floated in the other direction. Harrison went to class and sat down Amu hadn't arrived yet he stared at the brown-haired Teacher he hadn't really thought about the teacher since he arrived but he has noticed that the number of X-Eggs had tripled since he arrived at Seiyo Academy. The teacher looked at him and smiled and Harrison frowned it was a fake smile the kind of smile Dumbledore gave him.

Nao Kilo Bal and Kanji stared at the other Chara's the Chara with the crown on his head Kiseki was telling the other's that their meeting was canceled in favor of looking for Sue while the others were in class they agreed. A small snake slithered onto the table and stopped in front of Bal the snake hissed ''I have received word from a pair of Garden snake hatchlings that they saw a tiny green person on a fluffy dog turning in a wallet at a police station.''

Bal hissed ''Good thank you Cobra'' the snake climbed onto Bal and wrapped around his shoulder's. Kilo said ''What did it say?'' Bal sneered and said ''I'll go with Nao you can go with Kanji'' Kilo huffed and said ''Fine I bet we will find Sue first anyway come on Kanji'' and grabbed his hand and floated away. Nao grinned and said ''You know where she is'' Bal smirked and said ''Yes I do come on'' Nao floated after the Chara.

With Sue

Sue cried ''An X-Egg'' when the egg hopped past them after Sue had dropped off the wallet she and the dog had found. She said ''Go after it hurry'' the dog tilted his head and then ran after the black egg confused. They chased it into a park the dog stopped when the black egg landed in a hand. Sue said ''It's you'' Ikuto looked at the green Chara Yoru said ''You haven't returned to her yet'' Sue tilted her head and said ''Her you mean Amu?'' Yoru said ''No nevermind Nya .'' Sue looked and said ''What are you going to do with the egg.'' Yoru said ''Break it it's useless Nya.'' Sue yelped ''You can't do that'' Yoru said ''Why not it's garbage Nya we don't need it.'' Sue cried ''Give it to Amu or Harry they can purify it and it will go back to it's person.'' Yoru said ''it's not our job our job is to destroy it or we get in trouble.'' Ikuto hissed ''Yoru!'' Yoru said ''Sorry Nya.''

Sue flew over and snatched the egg from Ikuto's hand and went beside the dog said dog growled at Yoru when he tried to take it back. Yoru said ''Not fair.'' A paw came from his hand and Ikuto said ''Don't interfere'' a girl's voice said ''What are you doing Ikuto?'' she walked over and it was a pretty blond with purple eyes walked down the stairs towards Ikuto. She said ''You really don't need to use Chara change'' A voice asked ''Sue are you okay'' Sue turned and saw that it was Nao who said that. Sue cried ''Nao they are trying to destroy the X-Egg!'' Nao's eyes locked onto Yoru's and Yoru hid behind Ikuto. Wind came towards Sue and snatched the egg from her grasp.

A shadow appeared over head and Harrison was floating on a broom above them his hair a golden brown like last night. Kenji and Kilo on his shoulder's he said ''Sue your okay Amu's just behind me'' Nao said ''Harry character change with me'' Harry looked at his Chara and said ''Okay then My heart Unlock'' Nao floated into his egg and Harry took the egg and put it to his chest a bright light filled the area and Harry came out of the light in a light blue outfit that had three slits on the stomach area and had a cloak with a sword on the back and long boots coming to his mid-thigh and short short's. He had long blue hair that went to his waist and his green eyes had specks of blue inside Nao and Harry's voice said ''Character Change Blue Raven.'' He landed on his feet and then looked at himself and said ''This is less revealing then Kilo's outfit at least'' Kilo mumbled ''I want a sword'' he looked and saw Ikuto staring at him his eyes wide.

Amu came running and said ''Sue! Harry'' she looked at the younger boy and said ''You character changed with Nao'' Harry grinned and nodded and then looked at the egg in the blonds hand and light blue wings appeared on his back and he called out ''Raven Wind'' his wing's moved outwards and then inwards and the egg was taken from the girl's hand and the egg while it was in the storm black and blue feather's attached to the egg and it was purified and it flew away. He looked and Ikuto and the girl were gone and he said ''I have to go now Amu'' and took off with his wings.

Ikuto kept walking Utau asked ''Who was that? and why haven't you said anything about him''

Ikuto hissed ''It's because I want to protect him, I won't tell them about him I can't Utau and you won't either do you understand.''

Utau's eyes widened and she whispered ''Okay then''

Ikuto said ''I mean it Utau nothing to him about Harry he is not a part of this he won't be a part of this.''

Utau said ''I won't I promise what is he to you''

Ikuto just kept walking not answering her question Harry landed in front of him and said ''What's going on Ikuto? What was that? Where you going to break that egg? Who is she…''

He was shut up when Ikuto kissed his lips and said ''To many question's I'll answer them but not now.'' Harrison's cheeks turned bright red and he squeaked when Nao was forced out and he turned back into his normal self. He stared at Ikuto and yelped ''I have to go now I have studying to do'' he turned and hit a pole and yelped ''Ow'' rubbing his forehead and walked around the pole and looked back at Ikuto his face still red his Chara's were snickering following behind the dazed boy.

Ten minutes later

Harry walked into his house and went straight to his room and shut the door. He mumbled ''Ikuto kissed me'' Nao and Kilo sang ''Ikuto and Harry sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage.'' Bal and Kenji finished ''Then comes the baby in the Baby Carriage'' Harry looked at his Chara's and yelled ''Get out!'' and pushed them out of his room and they yelped ''Harry! Let us in!'' Harry ran over to the bed and jumped under the covers to hide still blushing.


	17. Winter Vacation Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes on a vacation with his dad's. 
> 
> Amu fears she has lost a friend. 
> 
> I'm going to update again today for Part two so just look out for it.

Chapter Seventeen-Winter Vacation Part One 

Harrison pouted he hadn't seen Ikuto in a week he looked outside and saw his parents playing out in the snow with his Chara's. They were staying in a ski resort for two days of their holiday. Then the rest of the week they were going back home to open gifts at home. Harrison looked and saw a bus dropping off other kids and he saw bright pink hair he said ''Amu'' and tilted his head.

Amu said ''Wow it's incredible!'' looking over at the ski resort they had been dropped off at.

Nadeshiko, said softly ''It's great'' the bus started and left them standing there. Nadeshiko and Amu listened to Yaya when she said ''It's great Viva Resort Training'' lifting her arms up waving them. Ran Miki and Sue popped out of their eggs to look at the view and they grinned and said ''Wow'' they floated over to the other Chara's who were having a snow battle they joined in.

Harrison's voiced called out ''Amu!''

Amu looked and saw the long-haired boy and said ''Harry!''

He grinned and stopped in front of them and grinned and said ''Hey you guys''

Amu asked ''What are you doing here?''

Harrison hummed ''My dad's and I are here for two days of vacation then we are going home.'' Sirius and Remus ran over and Harrison's Chara's were behind the two men. Harrison grinned and said ''Daddy Papa this is my friend Amu''

Amu grinned and said ''Hello''

Sirius smiled at her and said ''Well aren't you adorable I'm so glad you found Sue'' looking at the Chara in question.

Amu said ''You know about Chara's''

Sirius nodded and said ''We can see them.'' Kilo hit Sirius with a small ball of snow and Sirius said ''You little jerk.'' Kilo squealed ''Float away!'' he floated away.

Harrison sighed watching his Dad and put his fingers to his nose and mumbled ''Who's the child again?'' Harrison was hit with snow and he looked and Remus was smirking throwing a snowball up in the air and catching it. Harrison growled ''Papa'' Nao screamed ''Get him!'' and Harrison grinned and ran after him and Remus ran off before he could get to him.

Amu laughed softly. Kuukai said ''I don't trust him you told us he's friends with Ikuto he could be giving him information.'' Amu said ''I don't think he would betray us'' Yaya said ''He's friends with the enemy Amu Yaya agrees'' Tadase nodded. A voice hissed ''How dare you talk about my Harry like that!'' They spun around and saw the green Chara with a snake around his neck floating behind them. Amu opened her mouth and Bal hissed ''Stay away from my Harry if you know what's good for you'' he looked at Amu and hissed ''He trusted you I knew trusting anyone would end up hurting Harry!'' he floated away angerly.

Thirty Minutes Later

Bal sat cross-legged with a cold look on his face. Harrison was eating with his parents so he hadn't come back to the room yet. Kilo asked ''Bal what's wrong?'' Bal looked at him and whispered ''Amu betrayed Harry'' Kenji and Nao flew over in shock Nao said ''No'' Bal nodded and said ''it's because Harry likes Ikuto they don't trust him.'' Kilo huffed and said ''Well Harry doesn't need them he has us right.'' Bal Nao and Kenji nodded and said ''We don't need them.'' Harrison walked into the room just as they finished Harrison said ''We don't need who?'' The Chara's yelped ''Nothing no one!'' Harrison stared at them with a frown. He said ''Okay then.''

Amu said ''I feel terrible how can I ski when I might have lost Harry as a friend.''

She looked at the hotel where Harry was staying and Nadeshiko said ''Try not to worry I'm sure when you see him you can explain''

Amu whispered ''What if he doesn't want to listen to me?'' Nadeshiko looked at her with sympathy.

Kuukai said ''I'll fix it Amu'' Amu looked at Kuukai and nodded and Ran said ''Let's go now it's starting to get really sad here'' and a heart appeared on the side of her hair and she started to snowboard down the mountain with a smile on her face.

Harrison fell asleep with his Chara's sleeping on his chest they had been really clingy that evening. They wouldn't sleep in their egg's only on his chest Harrison sighed and went to sleep with his Chara's.

With Ikuto

Ikuto climbed back into his room and Yoru looked at Ikuto and said ''Are you okay Ikuto?'' Ikuto smiled at his Chara and said ''Just fine'' Yoru yawned and said ''I can't wait to see Harry on Christmas.'' He curled up on Ikuto's pillow and Ikuto rubbed his head and said ''Yeah me to Yoru.''

The next morning

Harrison looked at all the art made out of snow he grinned when he saw Amu and went to walk over but Bal and Kilo pulled him in the other direction to see some huge building out of snow. Harrison found this strange but didn't ask his Chara's anything yet. Harrison stood off to the side grinning and clapping at the amazing art that the others had worked on clapping when he saw something amazing and awing at something cool or cute. He pulled his Chara's to the side when they pulled him away from Amu when she saw him and started over to him.

Harrison said ''What's going on you four?'' he looked at all of his Chara's and they kept their mouths shut and Harrison said ''Come on you guys what's going on your avoiding Amu and her friends like they are the plague.'' Nao opened his mouth and Kilo cried ''Amu betrayed you!'' and Bal told him what he heard. Harrison went quiet and he smiled stiffly and said ''I have you guys and I have Ikuto I don't want or need anyone else I'm fine.'' He walked away and his Chara's whimpered and watched their boy leave the room. They just hoped Harry would be okay they would make sure he was okay.


	18. Winter Vacation Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius tells Ikuto about their magic

Chapter Eighteen-Winter Vacation Part Two

Harrison walked into his home and sighed softly he thought Amu was his friend he didn't care if the guardian's hated him he could careless for them but Amu was his first friend he walked into his room and then his eyes widened when he saw Ikuto sitting in the window. Ikuto smirked and said ''Harrison.'' Harrison ran over to him and pounced him and Ikuto caught him and laughed softly and said ''Hey.''

Harrison grinned and said ''I missed you so much.'' Ikuto moved them to the sofa in Harrison's room under the window seal. Harrison got comfortable in Ikuto's lap and played with the top of his shirt.

Ikuto rubbed his back and laid his head onto of Harrison's and said ''Talk to me what's going on.''

The day before

Sirius picked up his phone and called Ikuto's cellphone. Ikuto answered on the last ring he asked ''Who is this?''

Sirius answered ''This is Sirius Harrison's dad''

Sirius heard Ikuto sit up and he said ''Yes Mister Black''

Sirius said ''I need you to do me a favor it's Harrison there's something wrong with him we are going to be arriving home tomorrow I need you to ask him what's going on with him his Chara's won't speak about it to me or Remus.''

Ikuto said ''I will be there'' he hung up and Sirius looked at Remus who was staring at their pup just pushing his food around he would take a bite then push more around.

Remus looked at him and Sirius said ''He's going to talk to him'' Remus nodded stiffly.

Now

Ikuto rubbed his back and Harrison whispered ''Amu betrayed me Bal heard her talking to the guardians they said I wasn't trustworthy because I'm friends with you.'' Ikuto stiffened and Harrison snuggled his face into Ikuto's chest and mumbled ''I don't need her to be my friend Ikuto your important to me.'' Ikuto looked at Yoru and Yoru was in the middle of Harrison's Chara's and they were giving him more details he would ask Yoru when they left.

Ikuto looked down at him and he said ''You need more friends then just me.''

Harrison looked up at him and mumbled ''I do they are just in England'' he yawned and laid his head on Ikuto's chest again falling asleep. Ikuto laid Harrison down on the bed and left the room.

He walked out of the room and Sirius and Remus were putting some tea into a teacup. Ikuto sat down and said ''So Harrison thinks that Amu betrayed him''

Sirius frowned and said ''What happened?''

Ikuto told him and Sirius sighed and said ''I hope they work it out Harrison needs friends here he needs to be a normal kid for once.'' Ikuto looked at him and said ''Normal'' Sirius looked at Remus and Sirius said ''I have permission to tell him Remus because he's Harrison's Soul-mate.'' Remus nodded and Ikuto started at the two older men.

Sirius said ''We have magic we are wizards Harrison has magic also''

Remus said ''Wingardium Leviosa'' the coffee table floated up and Ikuto jumped up looking very much like a cat. He lowered the table he looked at Ikuto and asked ''Are you okay?''

Ikuto nodded and said ''I have to go''

Ikuto left the house Remus sighed and looked at Sirius and Sirius said ''He will be back I know it.'' Remus nodded and sat down taking a cup of tea and sipping it.

Two days later

Harrison walked to the door and said ''Ikuto!''

Ikuto was dressed in a leather jacket with fluff around the top and edges he was in jeans and a dark purple top. He said ''Do you want to come shopping with me I need to find Utau a gift.'' Harrison stared at him and Ikuto bent down and kissed him on the lips softly and then pulled back and said ''Your still you Harrison.'' Harrison blushed Ikuto said ''I will tell you about why Amu and the guardians are upset with me.''

Harrison grinned and said ''I want to go with you I have already gotten you your gift I just need to get Daddy and Papa a gift and I have to find some for my friends back home.''

Harrison ran into the house and Ikuto walked in taking off his shoes he walked in and saw Remus and Sirius. Sirius grinned and said ''I told ya Remmy give me 10 galleons!''

Remus said ''We didn't bet!''

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms. Ikuto bowed and said ''I'm sorry if I caused any trouble Sirius and Remus, I just had to take a breath and then…''

Remus said ''You came back that's all that matters'' he walked over and said ''Just don't hurt Harry ever again'' his eyes glowed amber and Ikuto gulped and he nodded. Harrison rushed down dressed in a black trench coat and jeans his Chara's were inside their eggs sleeping possibly he also had to find something for his Chara's so it was good that they were sleeping. Harrison kissed his dads on the cheeks and grabbed Ikuto's hand and dragged him outside and Ikuto had just enough time to slip on his shoes before he was dragged away again.

Ikuto looked down at Harrison shopping and Harrison said ''How about a nice dress for Utau I think this color would be nice on her for the warm season maybe a pair of boots to go with it.''

Ikuto hummed ''I suppose that would look nice on her'' he looked at the yellow sundress in the girl's section of the shop they were in.

Harrison hummed ''I can get her a sun hat and this necklace to go with it.'' Ikuto smiled at him and let him pick out the gifts. Ikuto took the dress and boots. Harrison looked at the cute doll house he said ''Maybe I can make something for the Chara's maybe a replica of Hogwarts Castle''

Ikuto asked ''Hogwarts?''

Harrison said ''The school I went to before I came here it was a beautiful castle it was home for a long time, I miss it. My Chara's represent the house's'' he opened the case and pointed to the blue egg and said ''Ravenclaw the house of the wise '' then the red egg ''Gryffindor that was the house I was in it's for the house of the daring and the brave'' he pointed to the green egg and said ''I was supposed to go there but I talked the hate out of it and it changed my house to Gryffindor it's Slytherin house of the ambitious and the cunning'' and then the yellow egg and said ''Hufflepuff is the house of the loyal and the fair.''

Ikuto hummed ''Interesting'' he said ''I suppose I should tell you why I'm unliked by the guardian's huh.'' Harrison gave him his attention and Ikuto said ''I work for a company named Easter my stepfather made me work for him I'm supposed to be looking for the Embryo for him it can grant any wish but I'm not going to give it to him I want it for myself.''

Harrison put his head on Ikuto's shoulder and said ''What do you want to wish for Ikuto?''

Ikuto looked down at him and said ''To be free of Easter's chains. The little king wants the Embryo so we are enemies both of us want the embryo I don't know why Tadase wants the embryo but I need it and I'm going to get it.''

Harrison looked up at him and smiled and nodded and said ''I understand''

Ikuto looked at him and said ''Easter doesn't know about you and I would like to keep it that way'' Harrison opened his mouth and Ikuto said ''No Harry I need you to stay out of this fight do you understand please''

Harrison said ''Fine I will but if I get dragged into it, I will help you''

Ikuto nodded and said ''Okay only if you are dragged into it.''

Harrison grinned and said ''Deal.'' Harrison turned and saw Amu Yaya and Nadeshiko by the fountain outside of the shop. Harrison froze Ikuto felt Harrison stiffen and he looked and saw who Harrison was looking at.


	19. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift's are exchanged for the holidays.

Chapter Nineteen- Christmas

Amu looked and saw Harrison with Ikuto behind him Amu ran over and went into the store and Harrison turned away from her and Amu said ''I'm sorry Harry really I am I didn't mean anything by it I promise.''

Ikuto said ''I'll go pay for Utau's gift's''

Harry looked at him and nodded and said softly ''Okay.''

Ikuto looked at Amu and then left them alone. Amu put her hands behind her back and said ''Are we still friends I do trust you I don't care what everyone else has to say I trust you I don't care if your friends with Ikuto it's not my place to tell you not to be friends with him.''

Harry looked at her and he could tell she was telling the truth he nodded and hugged her Amu breathed a sigh in relief and hugged him back tightly. Her Chara's grinned and cheered and Amu grinned at them. Harry said ''I have to go get some presents''

Amu said ''I'll see you at school then'' Harry nodded and smiled softly at her and looked and Ikuto was leaning against the counter waiting for him. Harry grinned and ran over to him and Ikuto placed a hand on his head and patted it.

Christmas

Harry woke up to Sirius jumping on his bed in his dog form and Harry yelped and he was licked on his cheek and he cried ''Daddy get off!''

He started laughing his Chara's popped out of their eggs and yawned when they saw Sirius, they charged him and Sirius changed back and started to laugh and said ''Come on you guys let's go downstairs and open some gifts.''

The Chara's and Harrison jumped up and raced downstairs Harrison stopped downstairs and looked at the mountains of gifts for him he looked at his dad's and they grinned and said ''Well go on pup.'' Harrison walked over and then grabbed his gift for the Chara's and they ripped into it like little puranas they looked at the Mini Hogwarts castle it was made with magic they yelped ''Awesome our own castle!'' Harrison grinned at them when they floated inside the front doors of the castle.

Harrison gave his dad's their gifts and Sirius opened his and it was a large trunk he asked ''What's this pup?''

Harrison grinned and said ''It's a trunk it has a living room dining room and kitchen it also has an area for animal's magic and muggle it was made buy Newt Scamander it's a rare trunk I found it in the Potter vaults when Remus took me to get money for my Christmas shopping.''

Sirius looked at him in shock and he whispered ''Thank you pup very much'' he kissed his forehead and Harrison grinned at him.

Remus opened his gift's and found rare older books he said ''Did you find these also pup?''

Harrison nodded and said ''I didn't know what to get you guys but I asked the goblin's what I had in my vaults and they told me about the books.''

Remus smiled at him and rubbed his head and said ''I love them very much I can't wait to read them cub.'' Harrison started to open his gifts and grinned at the new clothes and sweets and magical and muggle books and items his parents had gotten him.

After Breakfast

Harrison opened the door and grinned when he saw Ikuto standing with his gifts Utau was behind him standing awkwardly. She looked at the younger boy and she said ''Merry Christmas.''

Ikuto smiled and said ''Merry Christmas Harry'' he held out his gift and Harrison jumped to reach it and Ikuto chuckled and Utau looked at her brother with a genuine smile on his face and was shocked she smiled. Ikuto looked at his sister and then walked into the house taking off his shoes Utau following his lead. Yoru flew out and then over to the Chara's new home and his eyes widened looking at the castle. Nao opened the door and said ''Yoru come on in.'' Yoru flew in and Utau looked at the mini castle and said ''This is cute''

Two eggs flew up and broke open and her Chara's El and Il flew out and Harrison grinned at them and said ''You guys come on out of there and introduce yourselves.'' Harrison's four Chara's flew out with Yoru following behind them. Harrison said ''These are my Chara's Nao Kilo Bal and Kanji.''

Utau nodded at them and said ''I'm Ikuto's sister Utau and this is Il and El'' she pointed to each one and Harrison's Chara's waved and invited them inside their home and the two Chara's happily followed them inside. Utau walked over to the sofa and sat down and watched Harrison open his gift from Ikuto. Harrison looked at the violin case it was dark green and white there was a chain on it.

Ikuto said ''You can attach the humpty lock to the chain if you wish I will teach you how to play if you want to keep it.''

Harrison looked and saw Ikuto's white case Harrison whispered ''You got me a violin.''

Ikuto's cheeks turned red and he mumbled ''I thought we could…''

Harrison grinned and said ''Awesome! Of course, I want to learn how to play'' Ikuto nodded stiffly and smiled softly and rubbed Harrison's head. Harrison ran to his parents who were having tea in the kitchen. He showed them the gift that Ikuto had given him.

Utau looked at her brother and said ''I'm glad you are happy''

Ikuto looked at her and Utau smiled and said ''I should go are we still meeting later''

Ikuto said ''I will try'' Utau nodded and walked into the kitchen to tell her host's goodbye and her Chara's followed her out. Ikuto had lunch with Harrison Sirius and Remus Harrison had received gifts Via Owl from the twin's Draco Luna and Neville, Neville had sent him some muggle flowers and seeds to grow his own. Draco had sent him some books on healing and wizard law Luna had sent him beautiful crystal earrings. The twins had sent him prank item's Ikuto was interested in the candies they had sent him. Ikuto sighed softly when his phone beeped, he had to go he had gotten new sheet music from Harrison and a violin care kit from Sirius and Remus. He told Harrison goodbye and frowned when his phone rang and he said ''I'm on my way to the park now.'' He hung up the phone and said ''Yoru'' Yoru Chara changed with him and they jumped away Harrison watched him leave with his Chara's and he looked at the Violin Ikuto had given him.


	20. Visitor's in England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visit's his friends in England. 
> 
> From me your Author   
Happy Mother's Day to all the mom's who read my stories I really appreciate everything you guys do I can't wait to become a mother one day. I hope all the mom's out there had a wonderful day.

Chapter Twenty- Visitor's in England

Harrison groaned when his light turned on he looked and it was still dark outside he turned and saw his parents standing in the doorway with grins on their faces. Harrison asked ''What time is it?''

Sirius hummed ''5 in the morning pup'' Harrison's eyes widened and Sirius said ''We are going to England to visit your friends!''

Remus said ''Surprise''

Harrison said ''We are going to see my friends where''

Remus hummed ''Muggle London they have already searched there so it should be safe the Japanese ministry gave us an international portkey that won't alert the ministry.''

Harrison grinned and bounced out of bed and hugged his dad's. Sirius smiled at him and Harrison looked up at Sirius and grinned ''Thanks Daddy'' he ran to his Chara's home and said ''Wake up you guys pack your things we are heading to England'' his chara's floated up Kilo was being supported by Nao and Bal and Kanji floated towards them sleeping still. Kilo cried ''What's going on why is it still dark outside!'' Nao nodded and Kanji and Bal floated over to Harrison's hair and stopped and fell back to sleep.

An hour later

Harry his chara's Sirius and Remus were in the living room area waiting for the portkey to activate.

Draco Neville Luna and the twins were meeting Sirius and Remus in a muggle mall they were sitting in the food court waiting they were looking around. Luna's father and Draco's mother were with them Narcissa had been to Muggle London before to the shock of the children. When Draco asked ''Why'' she told him that she loved the dresses and gowns in the muggle world. Luna and Era were dressed the same in blue and radish earrings.

The twin's Chara's Ray and Jay were pranking nearby adults tying shoelaces and watching them trip all the while snickering. Narcissa said ''Demon twins control your little people'' Ray and Jay squeaked and went to their human's and hid. Narcissa smirked at them and they both whispered ''Scary lady'' at the same time. Neville's chara Vine was taking care of his tiny plant that he carried around with him it was a tiny little Venus fly trap.

Luna hummed ''Harry is here'' she looked at the doors and Harry and a tan skinned Harry walked in with long hair he was a perfect mixture of Remus and Sirius he looked and grinned and ran over to them.

Fred and George wolf whistled and they said at the same time ''Whoa Harry Hubba Hubba you look hot.''

Harry's face turned red and Sirius said ''Hey you demon twin's leave my godson alone it's bad enough we have to share him with his little boyfriend in Japan.''

Harry yelped ''Daddy!'' blushing.

Remus hit Sirius over the head and growled ''Siri stop embarrassing our pup.''

Harrison looked and his eyes widened when he saw that all his friends had chara's Luna hummed ''This is my Chara Era'' Harry looked at the white blond haired Chara with Radish earrings. She smiled at him and she said ''Hello Harry'' Harrison smiled and said ''Hello Era'' she floated over to him and then looked at his jacket where his eggs were located. She then floated back to Luna.

Neville said ''My Chara is Vine'' Vine cleared the dirt from his hands by wiping them on his apron he grinned at Harry and said ''Hello Harry'' Harry smiled at the Chara he had brown blond hair and glasses that looked like little goggles.

The twin's Chara's floated over and introduced themselves and said ''Ray'' ''and Jay we'' ''Are Fred and George's'' ''Chara's!'' and they went to Harry's cheeks and kissed each cheek and

Harry giggled and said ''Hello you two aren't you two just little Charmer's.''

Fred and George said ''Hey he's ours''

Harry put his hands on his hips and said ''I have a boyfriend already you two.''

Fred and George pouted and said ''We can still try can't we'' Harry shook his head and sighed at the twins.

Draco walked over and said ''Hello Harry'' Harry walked over to him and held out his hand and said ''Hello Draco'' Draco looked at his hand in shock and Draco took the hand and shook it and Harry grinned at him and said ''Friends then.''

Draco nodded and said ''Friends'' he looked at his Chara and said ''This is Mia'' Mia floated over and she smiled at him and said ''I have heard a lot about you from my Draco'' Draco hissed ''Mia!'' his cheeks lightly turned red. He grabbed his Chara and put her on his shoulder.

Luna hummed and asked ''Where are your Chara's Harry?'' Harry smiled at her and pulled out his carrier and the five teens looked at the pouch and Harry opened it and their eyes widened at the four eggs.

Neville said ''They represents the Hogwarts houses''

Harry nodded and said ''I think it's because Hogwarts was my first home'' he tapped on the eggs and said ''This is Nao he hatched first'' pointing to the blue haired Chara that popped out of the Ravenclaw egg. He said ''This is Kilo'' he pointed to the red haired Chara from the Gryffindor egg and then said ''Bal'' the chara that popped out of the Slytherin egg looked like a mini Harry with red eyes and he finished with Kenji who came from the Hufflepuff egg. Their Chara's floated over to the other Chara's and they were surrounded and they were talking to each other. Harry walked over to his friends and the little group of Six went ahead while their parents followed, they went to different stores and bought things that seemed interesting.

The adults talked about what was going on in the Wizardry world Narcissa told Sirius that Voldemort wasn't actively looking for Harry like Dumbledore was. Sirius said ''That sounds suspicious.''

Harry looked at them and said ''Oh Daddy Papa I guess I forgot to tell you Tom and I have a truce he won't kill me if I won't kill him apparently, I'm important to him.'' Sirius Remus Narcissa and Xenophilius stopped speaking and looked at the young boy. Harry looked at them and said ''What he came to me in a dream before Bal was born, I thought I told you''

Remus yelped ''You did not tell us''

Harry tilted his head and said ''Oh sorry.'' Sirius and Remus sighed at their son. Nao said ''Can we go to the book store next.''

Luna hummed ''I would like to get some books on Muggle animal's''

Fred and George nodded in agreement. Narcissa said ''Next is the bookstore then.''

That night

Sirius and Remus tucked Harrison in Sirius kissed his forehead Harrison had chocolate on his face Remus waved his wand and his face was clean. Sirius smiled and said ''I'm glad he had a great day he deserved it.'' The older kids had simply spoiled the younger boy all day long. Harry had a good day. Sirius asked ''Aren't you worried about Voldemort?''

Remus answered ''No I'm not if he hasn't done anything to actively and Harry hasn't had anymore dreams if we have a problem with Voldemort later then we deal with it then but right now we should focus on Dumbledore he won't rest until he has Harry back under his thumb right now he's more dangerous then the Dark Lord.''

Sirius nodded in agreement and said ''Okay.'' There was a knock at the door and Remus walked downstairs and opened the door and Ikuto was standing there he said ''Can I stay here for the night Remus.''

Remus smiled at the boy and said ''Of course Ikuto we will get you some blanket's'' letting him inside.

Ikuto walked inside and to Harry's room and leaned against the wall while Sirius and Remus went to find some blankets. He had crushed stolen heart egg's and had willingly gave them to Easter he knew they were going to be used for whatever plans Easter had and he felt horrible about it he heard Amu's words to him over and over in his head echoing. He shook his head and Yoru whined ''Ikuto!'' Ikuto looked at him and tried to smile softly at him he rubbed his head and said ''Go to sleep Yoru everything will be okay in the morning.'' He placed Yoru's egg in the castle and Yoru went inside his egg and went to bed.


End file.
